The best thing that ever happend to me
by jeske
Summary: Sonny is still grieving over his dead husband and can't move on he decided that he can't keep on to this anymore what happens when sonny decide to give up . Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic. Warning: Mature Content wilson
1. Chapter 1

Sonny is still grieving over his dead husband and can't move on he decided that he can't keep on to this anymore what happens when sonny decide to give up .

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic. Warning: Mature Content

Wilson

* * *

It's a little over a jear ago now that sonny had lost his husband killed bij ben weston.

Sonny missed Will still very much especially now .

Tomorrow it was new years eve the whole family and all the friends would be celebrating the new year together at his club TBD .

The only part that was left of Will To hold onto was ariana .

Sonny loved that little girl so much as if she was his own , but on the other hand ariana looked so much like her daddy Will that it was sometimes painfull for sonny but he was happy to have some part of Will left to hold onto .

Sonny was pulled out of his thoughts by ariana .

Dada are we gonna look to the christmas tree .

Oh you wanna go to the Horton Town Square .

Yes can we go please i think it's pretty with all the lights there now .

Sure princess but what do you think if we first go to daddy ?

Yay, I'm gonna talk to daddy about my new year's wish Ariana said with a smile .

that's great princess but where is your jacket .

Here dada it's on the chair .

Okay let's put it on so we can go sweetie .

I miss daddy a lot dada .

Me too sweetie, me too said sonny with tears in his eyes.

Are you ready princess ?

Yes i wanna go to daddy now said Ariana with a smile.

Okay let's go sweetie.

* * *

On the way to the graveyard sonny thought how ariana always lighted up when she talked to someone about her daddy, he saw the same sparks in her eyes as the one he saw in Will's eyes when he talked about his daughter .

On the graveyard a stranger was looking at the gravestone where he reads William Robert Horton .

What the hell, when did this happen said the stranger.

The stranger froze when a voice yelled .

ARIANA !

the stranger tries to be gone as fast as possible , but the visitors where to close, there was just enough time to hide behind a tree out of side but heard everything the two visitors said to each other.

Sorry dada but I really wanna tell daddy my new year's wish .

It's fine sweetie but i want you to stay close with me okay .

Yes dada .

Here we go princess, say hey to daddy .

Arianna sits on her knees before the gravestone of her daddy .

Hey daddy i miss you a lot ariana said with a sniffle but i wanna talk to you about my new year's wish .

Sonny did his best to keep his emotions and tears in check, it broke his heart to hear and see ariana talk to her daddy like that .

Dada will you come sit by me while i tell my wish to daddy .

sure sweetie ,and sonny sat down beside ariana .

Daddy i only have one wish, i want you to come home from the clouds please said ariana now with tears in her eyes.

Gaby had heard that and came behind Ariana and hugged her .

Ari sweetie that's a pretty nice wish you have said Gaby and looked at sonny and asked if it was okay that she took ariana home with her tonight .

Sure Gaby i'm gonna stay here for a bit and then i'm gonna check on the club for tomorrow evening to see if everything is ready .

Okay but sonny you need to think about you to, i think that Will would wanted that you moved on, he sure didn't want you to be sad and alone for the rest of your life said Gaby.

I know Gaby but it's not that easy when i buried my husband i buried a piece of me with him that no one ever is gonna able to give me back told sonny .

Give it time sonny if your open for it, it might be easyer than you think, i see you tomorrow at the party and i'm gonna bring ari with me .

Sure thank you for everything Gaby, sonny hugged Gaby and said goodbye .

Sonny sat back down and started to talk to Will .

Will I can't do this anymore i don't know how to move on, i can't live in a world where you are not here beside me, i love you more than i ever loved someone, how do they expect me to move one from you, i can't sonny said now with tears rolling down his cheeks .

the stranger had a hard time to keep his presence behind the tree secret, after what the man just told, it breaks his heart to hear that but don't want anyone to know that he is there to so tries to be still.

Babe sonny said what do i need to tell ariana how do i explain to our little girl that her wish will never come true, it will break her heart if i tell her that, i need to go to work now but i'll be back tomorrow evening before new year, i know that you would want that i spend it with our family but i wanna be here with you bye babe said sonny and he was gone to work.

the stranger waited a few more minute's to be sure no one was there any more, before going back to the grave where sonny was a few minute's ago .

i wish there was something i could do to help him tought the strainger.

After a few more minute's the stranger was gone.

* * *

At club TBD

T is everything settled for tomorrow ?

Yes sonny the last things we needed were just delivered a couple minutes ago .

i'm gonna check a few things and then i'm done for the night .

Sonny went to his office and looked over some paperwork.

Two hours later sonny came back out of his office in the club .

T and tyler you to are in charge now i'm out i'll be here in the morning to set everything up for the new years eve party.

Sure thing boss enjoy your evening.

And with that sonny left the club and went to the Kiriakis mansion .

* * *

justin i think that our son is gonna break down now any time soon .

Why would you say that adrienne, sonny is a little down but he lost his husband and it's almost new year so i think that's the reason.

I hope your right justin because i'm really woried about sonny .

Sonny walks in the mansion at the time the conversation between his parents is over .

Hey mom, dad said sonny

Hello son your just in time for dinner said justin

baby are you okay ? asked Adrienne worried

mom i'm fine, let's eat .

over dinner everyone was quiet .

Sonny broke the silince .

Diner was great mom, but i'm gonna go to bed now .

goodnight sweetie

goodnight mom and dad .

goodnight son .

sonny stripped his clothes off and went to bed, after a while he drifted off with Will on his mind.

* * *

please review and let me know what you think it's my first story that I write be gentle but honest :-)

I like writing about wilson they are my inspiration :-)

and hope to update the story every week

hope you enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2

The next day sonny woke up out of his dream about Will for the fifth day in a row, he looked at the nightstand where his clock was and readed 6AM, well i can stay up right now sonny thought.

Sonny took a shower and went to the kichen for some breakfast .

It was now around 7AM and he decided to go and start early at club TBD getting the place ready for the new years eve party .

Sonny left a not for his parentsthat he was already at the club and would meet them later there, so that the wouldn't worry.

Sonny took his wallet,phone and carkeys then he left the masion .

* * *

Justin and adrienne walked through the kitchen around 8AM and found sonny's note .

Honey i think it's about time that we take control about some things, beginning with sonny said adrienne .

What do you mean? is something happend to sonny that i am not aware of ?

No nothing special or dangerous happend, it's just last night i walked trough the hall and i heared sonny talk in his sleep he was dreaming about Will and called out for Will, and i could hear in his voise that he was crying, i'm really starting to worrying about him said adrienne .

After what you just told me, i think it's more than just the holydays without Will, i think he is still more grieving than he would like to show us, i am gonna talk to our son later when i see him told justin to adrienne.

* * *

Victor walked in and overheard justin and adrienne talking about sonny but said nothing, because he was already up to something to help sonny, and after the information he just had received over the phone a few minute's ago he knew what he needed to do in case to make sonny happy again.

Victor took his phone and put his plan in motion but he also knew that he needed to make sure that everything was done precisely like he said to keep this a secret for now.

* * *

At club TBD Justin and adrienne arrived around 12PM like they had promised to help with everything that still needed to be done for the evening.

Justin excused him and went to sonny's office.

Knock knock

Come in said sonny trough the door .

Justin went inside and saw sonny sitting down behin the desk .

Hey dad, what can i do for you ?

Well actually there is something that you can do for me said justin.

What is it dad asks sonny with a frown and slightly worried.

Talk to me sonny please, i can see that something is wrong, you are not your usual self the last few weeks, maybe i can help you with something.

thanks for saying that dad but no one can help me right now told sonny with tears burning in his eyes.

Why wouldn't we be able to help you son?

Because dad, no one can bring Will back to me, i just miss him so much that it hurts,and i don't think i can live in a world without him, Will was my soulmate the one and only dad and since i lost Will i feel like i lost a part of me that day that i buried him told sonny now openly crying in front of his dad.

Sonny why don't you go to the mansion and relax a bit until your come back here tonight, i'm sure you can use it, your mom and i will do the rest here at the club for you.

Okay you're right dad thanks they hugged each other and sonny left the club.

* * *

Sonny was supposed to go to the mansion but sonny had something else in his mind and ended up at Will's grave and stayed there for a while after a few minutes sonny started talking .

Why do i still have the feeling that you're by my side, i love the feeling that i'm not whole alone but i would give everything to hold you ,kiss you one last time and to tell you in person that i love you .

After a while sonny went to the mansion directly to his room and laid him down to take a nap .

Down stairs victor was still busy with his plan if everything would go as he had planned it, he would reveal his secret to sonnylater this evening .

Victor was thrilled to know how sonny would react as he revealed the information to him.

* * *

At club TBD Justin and adrienne had everything ready for the party when abigail and chad showed up at the club .

Chad would you keep an eye on the club and greet the guests when they show up adrienne and i will go to the mansion and chanhe our clothes and be back later, T is in charge behinde the bar for now said justin.

Sure no problem justin go we will be fine here until you got back .

Adrienne and justin said goodbye and left to the mansion.

* * *

Victor was on his way with the limo to a secret meeting with one of his men.

Once at the location victor waited a few seconds and there was a men in his black suit the man had a other men walking beside him.

Sir everything is arranged like you asked me to do told the men in his black suit.

Good, now let my guest in the limo, i'll take care of him from now on, i want you to go and find the people that i told you about, i want them all dead exept for this one, victor gave a picture to his hitmen, this on you will bring to me, i will handle him said victor.

Sure sir we will do everything to find them all, as we speek now we have found them all beside the men on the picture and his righthand, but we will find them this will all be over this evening so you can celebrate the new year told the hitmen.

That's how i want to hear it said victor.

The guest sat down besides victor and greeted him and stuck his hand out to victor .

No need for a handshake come here said victor and he gave the man a hug.

I need to tell you that you're gonna need to stay with me for now until everything is done and i want you to tell me everything about was has happend said victor .

Okay that's not a problem, i will tell you everything but i don't now so good where to start told Mr kiriakis .

Well what do you think about to start with the beginning we have a lot of time to kill told victor with a smile .

Okey here we go, and Mr kiriakis started with his story.

It started about a while ago...

* * *

At the mansion Adrienne and justin were just ready to go back to the club when they saw sonny came down the stars.

Sonny do you wanna come with us to the club asked his parents.

Sure give me five more minutes and i'll be ready to go.

Sonny's parents waited at the bar in the mansion while sonny was getting himself ready for the party.

I'm all ready to go told Sonny .

Justin, adrienne and sonny left the mansion together they went to the party.

It was around 11 PM when sonny and his parents arrived at club TBD.

The party was going on and most of the family members and friend were having a good tim on the dancefoor.

T and tyler were busy at the bar and sonny decided to help then out so they could enjoy the evening as well, besides sonny was not really in the mood to celebrate so far.

Sonny manneged the bar with chad for a while, until some of sonny's friends asked him if he wanted to dance with them.

No thanks i'm not really in the mood for that but you can enjoy the party told sonny.

* * *

And that's everything that has happened in the time told Mr kiriakis .

That's a lot i'm happy to help you with everything said victor .

Ring ring victor's phone went off

Victor kiriakis speaking

Sir everything is done we found them all and they are all dead like you asked the man from the picture is still alive, he's he with me on the location we agreed to bring him said the hitman over the phone .

That's great news, i need to do some things first so i need you to stay there untill i'm done with everything said victor .

Okay sir no problem, have a nice party and the call ended.

So Mr kiriakis i have a surprice for you, shall we ?

Sure victor let's go .

Victor told the driver where they wanted to go and the driver went to that place.

i want you to stay in the limo for now i'll be back in a few minutes, there is first something else i need to do told victor before he left the limo.

Victor went inside and spotted sonny immediately.

Hey uncle vic, what can i get for you ? askt sonny .

Sonny i have some thing for you that's why i'm here told victor .

Okey what is it uncle vic ?

wait here a sec i'll be back, and victor went outside towards the limo .

its time follow me please .

the two men went towards the club and could hear the people were counting the seconds before the new year started, Ten Nine eight seven six five four tree two ONE, then victor came inside the club with by his side, the party was immediately on hold and there was one voice who spoke and said OH MY GOD .

* * *

this chapter is a little sooner because i wanted to use new years eve in my story :-)

I hope you enjoy the new chapter, let me now what you guys think about it maybe somethings you like to see in the future sugestions are always great :-)

Happy new year everyone and please review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

The person beside victor walked carefully towards sonny.

Sonny stood there frozen to his spot, his mind was racing a mile a minute.

could this be really true, was this really happening ?

Sonny was brought back out of his thoughts by a soft hand on his cheek.

when did he come so close thought sonny.

they looked in each others eyes and brown eyes stared back into the blue ones he loved and missed so much.

Please tell me this is not a dream that you are really here with me wispered sonny with a shaky voice.

listen to your heart and you now this is real.

Sonny his heart started to race like crazy and for first in a long time he felt whole again, a smile appeared on his face, he brought his hand to Will's face then Will spoke again.

Happy new year babe.

Oh my god Will i love you so much and with that said sonny's lips where on Will's.

The kiss started slow at first but soon sonny opened his mouth against Will's and Will responded just the same opening his mouth up to sonny.

Will slipped his hand from sonny's cheek towards his hair as sonny's tongue swept into Will's mouth.

Will tightened his grip on sonny's hair as sonny deepened the kiss even more.

God i missed my husband so much and everything about him thought sonny.

They fell easily into an perfect rhythm the soft gentle kiss had quickly turned into a deep all consuming kiss.

They both where completely forgotten where they were untill they were brought back out of there trance by a scream that came from ariana, DADDY, DADDY.

Ariana was running towards Will from across the room.

Ariana flew straight into Will's arms.

A lot of ahh's and ohh's were heard from all the people who just witnessed sonny and ariana reunited with Will.

Ariana her tiny hand went to Will's face before she hugged Will tight.

My sweet daddy whispered ariana with her head nuzzled in her daddy's neck.

Hey my baby girl i missed you so much princess.

I missed you too, daddy are you staying home with me and papa now asked ariana with her head still in her daddy's neck.

Will had tears in his eyes when he looked from ariana to sonny and then to victor before he responded.

I'm sorry baby girl he said while looking to sonny, i wish i could but for right now i can't .

I did this because i wanted you all knew the truth about what happened, but after that i need to disappear for a while...

before Will could say more sonny spoke.

What no you can't do that will, i have you just back and you gonna disappear again please don't do that to me again, stay with me sonny whispered with tears in his eyes.

Because sonny if i am staying here and the person who did this to you and kidnapped me two years ago, find out that i'm alive and here back with you they might come after you, so that's why i need to go, i dont want to bring any of you guys in danger because of me and especially you and our daughter said Will to sonny.

Who did this to you babe ?

And what do you mean two years ago you were kidnapped, i buried you a year ago you were killed !Why do i have certainly a strange feeling that uncle vic knows more about all this responded sonny.

Please dont be mad at victor i told everything and victor helped me already with so many things told Will.

How long did you knew that my husband was still alive? asked sonny to his uncle vic .

Sonny i found it out by accident, you know that i had someone following you because of the business animes, well the day that you and ariana went to the graveyard, to visit who we tought was Will my men called me and said they had found a stanger that looked exactly like youre husband, so i told him to stay with you and that someone else would bring me the person who looked like will, since the moment i saw Will i knew enough and started to arrange a lot of things to be sure he was safe, because i knew you needed him to be honest i knew two days no more no less , but i couldn't tell you any sooner, i was working it all out to keep you two together and save told victor.

Then Will answered, actually i wasn't 100% sure if i wanted to reveal myself to you, because of the danger and everything you already went through because of me, but then victor told me how things were with you and how much you needed me and i made up my mind, you are the mean reason why i did this tonight sonny, i wanted you to now that i'm still alive i can't live without you he said with tears streaming on his cheeks.

Sonny moved closer towards Will and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, you don't need to be babe, you are my world Will, you and our little girl, I've lived without you because we thought you where dead, and i can't and won't do that again, i want you by my side, babe i was completely lost without you, i love you Will Horton, with all my heart.

Yeah about that, uh there is something that i forgot to tell you, victor helped me out with it because i could change that on my own, so that i would be more or less safer after everything that has happend told Will to everyone.

Babe what is it, please tell me, you're scaring me answered sonny while he pulled Will onto his lap.

It is nothing to be scared of honey, well technically my name is no longer Will Horton, victor helped me to change it...

What do you mean babe?

We changed it to Will Kiriakis answered Will while looking into sonny's eyes who had now a big smile on his face.

You took my last name? not that i dont like it because i love it but why do you needed to do that babe? i think it's about time you tell everything now.

I will but i dont now how much longer i can stay here replied Will while looking to victor .

You can stay here as long as you want Will and i made it even better for sonny answered victor .

What do you mean uncle vic ?

You can take Will home tonight, i took care of everything and i can assure you that you both save and you won't have any more problems with who was behind this told victor.

Are you kidding me uncle vic thank you so much, will and sonny stood both up to hug victor, thank you victor how can i ever repay you asked Will.

Just take care of my nephew and make him happy again.

You can count on that replied Will.

Sonny who sat down on his chair pulled Will back on his lap and kissed him softly on the lips.

Now i want you to tell me everything that has happened to you babe.

Do you remember shortly after that we were married that i got the opportunity to go to LA for a month?

of course i remember that babe why ?

Well because it was all set up from the beginning, when i go there Clyde weston locked me up to a place and he had an imposter who was there to who looked exactly like me after he underwent some surgery, in the time we wher there and before he came back to you, i needed to learn him how he was supposed to react and do like i did, first i wouldn't do it but then clyde treathend me and told me if i didn't do as he told me that he would do something to you and ariana, so i had no other choice than to do as he told me, i was so scared that he would do something to you both...

A trear escaped will's eye and Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist to support him while he was listening to will.

After everything went as he wanted things to go i stayed there for about six months as prisoner before i could escape, i still don't know what he wanted for me, but after i escaped things started to become very dangerous because that was around the time that ben weston killed my imposter and with me gone and the imposter dead clyde had nothing more left,so he started hunting me, he wanted me to punish all off you, because i was related to the Horton's Brady's Dimera's and the kiriakis family basically to all his enemies so with me he had you all at once, that's when i got in a car accident the car exploded and burned completely out but i was catapulted out of the car before the car exploded, but clyde didn't knew that at the time, some stranger found me and brought me to the hospital, i stayed there at the hospital in a coma for about three months and i needed another six months to be fully recovered, but my memory was gone so i used the time to get my memory back, i remember you sonny but i didn't knew why, until i saw you on the graveyard with ariana then i everything came back replied will with a smile and kissed sonny slightly on the lips.

That explains a lot that has happened with the imposter told sonny but not in detail he would tell that to will when they were alone the others didn't need to know that.

Enough with the heavy talk Will said when he stood up for sonny's lap he held his hand out for sonny to take, sonny please dance with me and smiled.

Sonny took his hand without hesitation, sure i would love to and they went both towards the dancefloor.

Sonny placed his hands on Will's hips, Will pulled sonny closer and his hands went to sonny's neck.

They were touching from head till toe, while they were dancing with each other for the first time in two year after everything that was happend .

Once the slow dance was over and a couple sweet kisses later they separated from each other.

Now i'm gonna to try and answer what ever questions everyone had for me a couple minutes ago, and when i am over with that i'm 100% yours wispered Will against sonny's lips.

I thought you were already mine? answered sonny with another peck on Will's lips.

Yeah, well there is definitely that said Will but...

But what said sonny with a smile.

Let's say that, and Will move closer towards sonny and brought his lips to sonny's ear before he continued, once i'm done with all the questions we are out of here and then i'm gonna show you how much i am yours, Will kissed lightly sonny's earlobe and pulled back to look in his eyes, when sonny answered i love the way you think mister kiriakis with a grin that Will was more than familiar with.

Okay enough of that you two said chad.

I wanna talk to you about some things and i think i have a great offer for you told chad.

Okay but first there are people who wanna go home and say goodbye, and then there are the other people who have questions that i promised that i would answer if i could told Will while he pointed to the crowd that has gathered behind chad.

Okay no problem buddy it's not that urgent but i like to talk to you about some things and ask you something personal, if your ready give a yell i'm gonna help a little behind the bar with sonny and T because from what it looks like has sonny more eyes for you than for the bar chad said with a grin .

After some people said there goodbye to Will and a lot of questions and smiles towards sonny further.

Will's father lucas asked Will one question, son i now it's none of my business but i need to ask, are you sure that you and sonny can work everything out after everything that has happend to the both of you? don't get me wrong, but are you sure there is no one else in the picture on both sides think about it and with that Will's dad left the club.

Will was shocked by his father's words but knew that there was a possibility that sonny had met someone else and that they needed to talk about that before anything else happened between him and sonny.

Penny for your thoughts gorgeous whispered sonny from behind him while he wrapped his arms around Will.

Will turned around to face sonny before he spoke.

Sonny i have one question that i need the now, and i want you to be honnest even if it's not the answer that i want to hear, but i want you to know that i wouldn't blame you after all this time, i would let you go if that's what you want said Will.

Will what is it that you want to know, your acting weird you now by now that you can ask me anything.

I know but it harder than i thought, can we go to your office it's not really something that i wanna discuss here in the middle of the club said Will.

Sonny nodded and pulled Will with him towards the office.

Once the door was closed sonny went to the chair and sat down he pulled Will onto his lap and spoke.

Babe what is it that you wanna know?

Sonny please don't be mad at me but i now in this two years for me there is never been someone else in the picture, but i need to know if there is someone else in your life, because if there is then nothing can happen between us, and i would let you go, the only thing that i want for you is to be happy sonny even if it's not with me wispered Will sadly.

Sonny had enough of this torture and decided to pull a end to it for once and for all .

Will babe i want you to now that there is never been anyone else in the picture beside the imposter, but i knew there was something that not was the same as it was before, the most part of the 6 months that i lived with him we saw each other just when we went to bed or when we stood up in the morning, most part of the time we lived next to each other, and what the sex concerns it was just sex, it was as quickly over as it started, you now first i thought it was because we were both so busy with our jobs and maybe some stress, but after that i let it for what is was, the last three months before he was killed i slept either here or at the kiriakis mansion.

after i thought you were dead i stopped to rent the apartment where we lived because i couldn't be there everything reminded me of you so after that i stayed at the mansion in my old room.

Babe i want you to know that there is no one else i only want you, all of you answered sonny.

Yeah, i can feel that you're not really subtle with hiding your excitement jokes Will.

That's because i really love you and i can't wait to have you alone so i can have my way with you mister then he kissed Will passionately,Will give him over to the moment and their hands began to roam on each others body, Will turned around so that he was now fully seated on sonny's lap without breaking the kiss, Will's hands found there way to sonny's shirt and started to undo each button at a time, sonny let his hands roam to Will's firm and smooth ass causing will to moan in his mouth, what encourage sonny even more causing him to trust up his hips at the same time Will pushed his hips down looking for a little more friction, sonny left Will's mouth and kissed down his jawline towards will's neck they were so into each other and the moment that they never heard that someone was opening the door untill chad spoke.

Get a room you two instead of our office he joked.

they had both stopped what they were doing but sonny kept his hands firm on Will's ass, Will on the other hand blushed so hard that chad had found them in the middle of a heavy make out that he put his head on sonny's schoulder to hide his blush and at the same time he tried to control his hormones a little more.

Chad what is it that you want? said sonny quick because he wanted to take Will home ASAP!

I wanted to talk to Will but i guess it can wait, you two get out of here you have some catching up to do, oh and by the way i'll take your shifts over for a couple days sonny enjoy your time with Will winked chad.

You don't have to tell me that twice thank you chad for everything.

they hugged each other.

then Will and Sonny left the club and went towards the mansion.

* * *

Please let me know what you all thing of it :-)

I hope you all enjoy and please review

next chapter will be for next week idea's are always welcome :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were inside the kiriakis mansion i let my eyes roam over my husband's gorgeous body and i bit lightly my lower lip while a groan escaped my mouth, i knew that we both wanted each other so bad that my old room here at the mansion was not such a good idea i thought for a minute and i had a better solution, i kissed my beautiful husband before i spoke .

I suggest that we go to the east wing of the mansion were the guest rooms are, and i pulled him with me up the stairs.

fine by me honey but why ?

because my old room is in the same hall like my parents room not that i really care babe, but i want to have a little privacy with my sexy husband, and if i recall correctly you are not really quiet babe .

That's a wonderful idea because i have a feeling that neither of us is going to leave that bedroom very soon once we are inside honey, and by the way whose fault would it be that i'm a little loud during our love making said Will with a wink .

That would be all mine babe but i love all your little noises your making and the way your body reacts to me.

Will and sonny burst into the bedroom, once sonny had the door closed he found himself with his back up against the door Will's lips found sonny's once again, sonny slightly opened his mouth and leaked Will's lower lip Will opened his mouth immediately to let sonny's tongue in, there tongues started a battle for dominance while there hands started to roam over each others body like they had a mind of there own.

Will left sonny's mouth and kissed his jawline towards his neck he lightly sucked on the skin in his neck causing sonny to moan out in pleasure, Will please wait ...there is ...something i...need to tell... you first panted sonny out.

Hmmmmmmm hummed Will against his neck.

Babe please, honey you talk you much can we have this conversation tomorrow whispered Will now against sonny's collarbone.

No we need to talk right now said sonny while he pulled Will away from him, causing Will to look hurt and confused because he didn't understand where this was coming from neither what sonny wanted to talk about.

Does he not want me any more thought Will.

Sonny could read the expression in Will his eyes.

Babe please don't look look to me like that i know what your thinking right now and believe me that's not the problem, i do want you, i want you so freaking bad right now, but there is something i need to tell you first.

Will just nodded and sat down on the bed not knowing what to expect and not knowing where this would lead.

I want to be completely honest about everything with you so there's something about my past that i need to tell to you babe.

Honey i told you from the beginning of our relationship that i didn't wanted or needed to know who you had been with and that still hasn't changed for me.

I know babe but the circumstances are different right now and i want to be the one to tell you.

Okay if you feel better than go ahead answered Will.

Before you i had a relationship with someone and i asked him to marry me even if i knew that he wasn't out of the closet back then, now he is back he is here in salem it was for a surgery but it didn't work out the way they hoped and he discoverd in the mean while that his dad is jhon black so he has decided to stay here he is working in the company with his dad now, but there is something else when i lived with the imposter what i didn't knew back then, he cheated on me with my ex-boyfriend i never understood at the time why or how you could do this to me after everything we been through together, and that's what brings us also by the reason why i spend the last three months away from him, and now it make all sense to me at first i thought it was because i was the only guy you had been with and maybe you wanted to know what it would be like with someone else or that i pushed you into marriage or something like that...

Please sonny stop right there, i understand that you were hurt by what he did to you what i don't understand is that you thought i would do something like that to you and even less that you thought those things.

Will stood up from the bad and started passing around the bedroom and continue the conversation.

I married you because i wanted to marry you, you didn't rush me into anything, and while we are at the part of the only guy, i only wanted you honey but what i do wanna know now is that guy that your talking about who is he? do you still have feelings for him?

is there still something between you two or something happen between you two? do you wanna be with him? exclaims Will.

Babe please breathe your rambling, i will answer all your questions sonny stepped towards Will but Will stepped back please sonny, i need to know that because i don't want to be your second violin or anything like that i think i could go and Will walked towards the door but sonny stopped him and spun Will around in his arms to look at him.

please babe sit down don't go i will tell you everything you want to know.

They walked together towards the bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

First i want to set this straight you were and are never my second violin babe, you are my anchor and without you i'm nothing i only want you and no one else keep that in mind because your stuck with me mister while he placed a small kiss on Will's lips.

to answer your other questions babe the guy i'm talking about is paul norita he's jhon's son...

The basball player? he's the one you asked to marry you ? said Will.

Yes but he didn't want to marry me paul chose his baseball career over me after that we broke things off, i traveled for a while longer and then i came home after that you know everything, No i don't have any feelings for him and there was and there is never something happend between us, Paul tried to kiss me once and i told him that it never could happen again because i was married to you and that i loved my husband, so to answer your last question about paul no i don't want to be with him the only person i want to be with is you babe.

As for your question about the imposter i'm sorry but i don't know why i didn't saw or knew that it wasn't you i couldn't feel the connection anymore that we had and after what he did i was so devastated that i honestly didn't want to be anywhere near him babe.

I get that you didn't want to be near him after what he did to you sonny but if i heard correctly you asked paul to marry you when he was still not out of the closet and he turned you down, but is paul out and proud now ?

Yes he is babe, why do you ask ?

Because if paul is out and he is, who says that paul doesn't want you back now? maybe paul regrets that he turned you down back then.

It doesn't matter to me babe, but while we are at the subject you need to know that paul came "out" to the imposter while he was interviewing him for sonix because they slept together.

so if i hear it correctly the imposter lived actually my full live and ruined everything here in salem for me!

After everything the imposter did basically everyone hates me here now so i don't now...

Will stopped his sents before he would say something that he would regret later.

i'm so sorry babe but everyone now knows that it wasn't you who did all those things and i for on doesn't hate you i dont even feel that way i'm so happy to have you back without you my life was like a hell babe i love you so much.

Sonny moved closer to will while his hand on Will's thigh slowly moved upwards.

Sonny wait i don't know if this is a good idea.

What do you mean babe said sonny with a look of horror in his eyes.

I don't know sonny i'm not sure what i mean said Will while tears escaped his eyes.

Babe please talk to me said sonny while he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

Sonny i don't know if i can do this.

Will what do you mean by you don't know you can do this, i'm here by you side we can do everything as long as we both together.

Sonny i need time to think about everything i'm greatfull for everything that victor has done for me but...

But what babe tell me i'll support every desision that you make.

I think that i'm going to visit my mom in LA for a while.

No Will babe i'll support you in everything but not in this, i just have you back please stay with me whatever it is we will go through it together.

Sonny i'm not the same person from two years ago, with everything that has happened i'm a lot stronger than i was before and i know what i want and what i don't want.

Babe neither do i everyone changes but i know what we have is unbreakable we are a strong team together you know that right.

Yes i do know that, but there is a lot happend sonny you know that i love you that's something that will never change...

I know that you love me babe and i love you to, and now i know why i couldn't feel the connection that we have anymore because it wasn you ,babe you are the only one that can make me feel the way i'm feeling right now sonny took Will's hand and placed it over his heart, do you feel that babe you are the only one that can do that to me by just looking at me.

i know what i'm going to do right now

and that's why my decision is going to be...

* * *

i left the end open of this chapter to see what you people wanna read a break up or a make up?

i have in both cases something in store :-)

I need to say if i make a make up version for wilson there is a whole lot more coming on there way :-)

let me know what you guys think of it and please review

idea's are always welcome :-)


	5. Chapter 5

I know that you love me babe and i love you to, and now i know why i couldn't feel the connection that we have anymore because it wasn you ,babe you are the only one that can make me feel the way i'm feeling right now sonny took Will's hand and placed it over his heart, do you feel that babe you are the only one that can do that to me by just looking at me.

I know what i'm going to do right now

and that's why my decision is going to be...

* * *

Please tell me babe you are about to kill me right here.

I love you so much honey and i can't imagine my life without you, i know what that's like when i was kidnapped and i don't want to have that feeling ever again i'm going to stay here with you.

Will babe you have no idea how much this means to me said sonny while he leaned over to kiss Will.

But i do have some more questions sonny.

sure ask away babe i will answer every question i can.

you said you don't paul is paul with someone else?

Yeah he has a relationship with derick they are together for about four months babe.

Okay that's a worry less, honey in the time that i was kidnapped i had a lot of time to think about the future i don't know how you think about it but i would like to give ariana a brother or a sister what do you think ?

Babe you would make me the happiest person in the world i would like to have a family with you beside ariana, i mist this so much when i thought that you where gone forever just talking like this holding you in my arms, it still feels like i'm dreaming babe.

Sonny believe me i'm really here and i am never gonna leave your side again.

You better not babe i would not survive it to lose you a second time i love you more than live itself babe.

I know what you mean honey i feel the same way about you, although i have one more thing i want to discuss, can we leave the past in the past and just move on i have missed you enough over the time that we where seperated, all i want or need in my life is you nothing else matters just you and me.

Sure babe you are everything i want too i love you babe so much.

Will went closer towards sonny on the bed and started kissing his husband.

" God i missed this feeling so much my husband my soulmate" thought Will.

they felt down on the bed kissing and touching each other, Will pulled slightly away from sonny and said with pure love and lust in his eyes, I need you sonny make me yours again please take me whispered Will.

Sonny turned them over so that he had Will pinned beneath him, i was hoping you'd say that whispered sonny before re-attaching their lips.

Will returned the kiss with more passion and desire causing sonny to open up his mouth and leaked Will's lower lip for entrance, Will gladly obliged to that and opened his mouth to let sonny in , the kiss fell easy into a rithm that they both were more than familiar with .

Slowly sonny unbutton each button from Will's shirt revealing his husband's beautiful chest, Will return the favor by removing sonny's shirt and pulled it of his shoulders, with both there shirts gone they lay back down on the bed and they both groaned at the feeling of there chest against each other, sonny leaned forward and started kissing his way down will's neck leaving small marks as he went his hands slide down will's sides lower and lower till one hand firmly cupped his hardening bulge through his jeans causing will to moan out in pleasure, Will leaned up and flicked his tongue over one of sonny's nipples, sonny moaned out in pleasure and loses his mind completely he wanted and needed Will more than ever right now, sonny unbuttoned and unzipped Will's pants pulling his pants and boxer down from his hips in one motion will lifted his hips up a little to help sonny take his pants off, Will helped sonny out of his other clothes and soon they where both completly naked, sonny draped himself as a blanket over Will again, Will's hips trusted voluntary up once he felt sonny's cock against his own they both groaned out loud, sonny sighed into Will's ear while his hips moving in little circles to work their erections together, "sonny" Will whimpered with lust and need that only sonny could give him, while he moving his hands up to sonny's hair and arching his back up.

My breath caught in my throat ," Will's little noises and moans made me feel powerful because i knew that i was the only person that could make him feel tis way, and i loved the sight of Will withering beneath me. But right now there is too much thinking and not enough love making . it's my turn to teach you how awesome it is to be the bottom.

" With that said" He scooted to the headboard and I contined to crawl above him until he was settled at the top of the bed .

it didn't take long for me to settle in-between Will's legs .

I connected our erections back together and started to kiss the side of his neck," I am going to make you feel so good Will."

Will's back arched up," I know you will but please hurry up , I missed you so much when we were apart and I need you right now."

I worked faster after hearing that because I felt the same way . I reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the condom and the lube . So once the items were out I put some lube on my finger and circled my finger around his opening.

I gently pushed against the opening, I slowly pushed my finger into him and he tensed up for a little bit but I just pushed my finger in and out until he relaxed . once I knew he was okay I pushed in a second finger and did the same thing .When I had 3 fingers in him I knew he was ready for me because he was a writhing mess beneath me and the way he pushed down on my fingers i knew he was ready for me .I pulled out and he moaned in protest," Don't worry babe I will be back in a minute . as i wanted to take the condom and tear it open Will took it away and stopped me.

NO sonny i want to feel all of you with nothing between us," with that said Will throw the condom package on the floor.

Are you sure babe?

Yes sonny i want you like this please.

Okay babe.

Sonny took the lube and added plenty of lube on his cock to make his way as smooth as posseble and then position himself back at Will's entrance . Will wrapped both his legs around my hips . once i was settled I started to push myself into him . once i was all the way inside my husbands hot body i stilled my movements to let him adjusted to the feeling of having me inside him again . I was forgotten how big you are honey, i haven't felt this full in a long time. I can understand why you love it so much." Will's eyes were open and looking at me . I saw so much love in that look that i got a tear in my eye," I will do everything I can to make you happy again, i just love you so much it hurts babe."

He smiled at me and cupped my face," You are more than I could have ever have hoped for." he pulled me forward and kissed me softly on my lips," now can you please move because you are driving me crazy. I laugh as I start slowly thrust in and out of Will's welcoming body, loving the way he feels around me . I kissed down form his neck to his right ear and start working at it as I continue to thrust into him. Will grunts and grabs the back of my head, I love you too honey.

Pulling away I look up at Will," I know you do." I wrap my arms around Will's back, lift him up, and sit back on my feet. in this position Will's head is just above mine so I turn my head up and capture his lips in a passionate kiss .

While I am kissing him I grab his hips, lift him up, and pulled him back down while I thrust my hips up .

Will pulls slightly back and is panting out, You...are...so...big...i love the...way i can feel everything of you. I smile, I knew you would like it. come one baby help me out.

Will practically growled and started to move himself up and down. we kissed for a while more before Will pulled back and started to breathe heavily in my open mouth. it was almost like we were breathing for each other . I could tell that Will was close to coming and so was I. we moved together now as he rode me hard .

He moved his mouth to my ear and clung to me ," I am so close Sonny."

So am I Will.

we took our first position on the bed again Will on his back still connected, we were moving faster if that was even possible, we were one body again, I need for you to come for me baby. come right now. it was almost like my command made him release because I could feel it hitting my chest and stomach. feeling him release like that after that we were so long apart was my own trigger and i followed Will as my orgasm exploded. We both cling to each other and we ride out our intense orgasms. when the last tremor swept through me I fell forward and landed on top of Will. he started to laugh," that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

I laugh with him," being on this side wasn't so bad either." I pulled oud of Will, making him grunt and then pulled him to my side .

Once they both were breathing normal again they looked at each other.

Honey i think we need to shower before we go to bed.

I think you're right, come on baby let's go.

A shower later they both lay down on the bed, sonny pulled the cover over them and spooned him against Wills back.

It wasn't very long before the both of them were peacefully asleep in each others arms again .

for the first in a long time they both had a great night of sleep.

* * *

The next morning sonny woke up before Will.

he watched Will while he was asleep, he couldn't be happier than he was right now everything fell back in to place, the hardest part of watching his sleeping drop gorgeous husband was keeping his hands off Will, after a long challenge sonny have up and kissed will slightly on his lips hoping he wouldn't wake Will.

a soft sigh escaped Will's lips " honey " followed by a smile on his face.

Hi babe said sonny leaning in to give him a proper good morning.

Good morning was the reply from Will.

After a passionate kiss they pulled away slightly panting.

What are the plans for today ? asked Will.

Well i was thinking that we maybe could go out and start looking for a new place for the both of us to start our new beginning said sonny with a big smile.

Sounds good to me Sonny i'll take a shower before we go eat breakfast if you want you could join me in the shower said Will with dark blue eyes that sonny understood perfectly.

You don't even have to ask told sonny before he kissed Will.

A shower and 45 minutes later Will and sonny were done with there breakfast and where heading out of the kiriakis mansion to look for a new place for the both of them.

* * *

I hope you liked the new chapter let me know what you think :-)

next chapter will be next week :-)

PS: i had a idea for a new story of dool would you like my opinion ?

if i go through with the new story i'll do my best to post every week a chapter but i want a lot of characters in my story so maybe i'll write some chapters a head before i start to posting or if i find someone who will write with me :-)

thanks for reading my story and please review idea's are still welcome :-)


	6. Chapter 6

A shower and 45 minutes later Will and sonny were done with there breakfast and where heading out of the kiriakis mansion to look for a new place for the both of them .

* * *

what do you think of this house honey ?

it's not that i don't like it babe but i think it's a little small it only has two more rooms beside the master bedroom.

yeah i know, but how many more rooms do we need i mean we have a room for ariana and another baby...

babe let me ask you a question first okay ?

sure go ahead sonny.

when we talked about it and you told me that you wanted a litlle brother or sister for ariana, did you mean one brother or sister for ariana?

honey what is your point because i'm not sure i'm following right now.

my point babe is that i would like to have a child from you and from me.

sonny if we i recall corectly i already have a child of my own you know ariana, but you know i don't see it that way arianna is ours she is as much yours as is she is mine honey.

i know babe let me fromulate that again i want for us both to have a child together you and me.

so you want two more childeren?

yeah i don't know what you want babe so please enlighten me.

i love you so much you know that right ?

yes i know that babe, but now answer my question please how do you see it ?

actually i didn't think about it like that honey i would love to have a mini you said will with a big smile.

you really like the idea of having a child of me i see chuckled sonny.

i sure do but really if you want more than one child of us together i'll stand behind you honey i like the idea of more than one child, and then you're right this place might be to small, let's go and check out a couple of the other house's, maybe they are more what we looking for .

did i tell you that you are the best thing that ever has happend to me.

now that you mention it i kind of think you did.

and i forgot to mention that you are extremely sexy, good looking, fucking hot and best of all your mine, and all mine alone said sonny before he kissed Will on the lips.

if i were you i would stop right there because i don't think we are gonna see the other houses if you keep going that direction honey.

and that is bad thing why babe ?

i didn't say that it was a bad thing but first things first and after we have seen all the houses your mine and i mean all mine said Will with a smirk on his face that sonny totally understood.

i love the way you're thinking babe.

will and sonny had seen four more houses and were on there way to the last one for today.

they both walked around in the house.

honey i like this one we have a yeard for the kids there are four ather bedrooms beside the master bedroom it's not that far from school and just a few blocks away from the club and the price they ask is not to much so what do you think ?

i think you're right babe i couldn't more agree with you and if we dont use all the bedrooms we can always make a playroom out of it for the kids.

i totally agree honey, so what do you say do we buy this house told will with a smile .

i think we do, let me arange everything with the sellers so we can set up a date to get everything on paper and i'll ask my dad to meet us there just to be sure.

ring ring ring ring will's phone started ringing

sure honey i'll need to take this one, it's chad he told me he wanted to discuss something with me .

okay my love sonny gave will a small peck on the lips before he headed towards the sellers of the house.

* * *

hello chad answered Will through the phone

hey Will are you free this afternoon?

yes i'm free why do you ask ?

well remember that i told you that i had a great offer for you?

Yeah you mentioned that but what is it about ?

that's why i need to meet you Will, it's not something i can do over the phone.

Okay when and where do you want us to meet you chad?

Let's say in about an hour at the dimera mansion, oh and Will come alone please.

Chad why don't you want me to bring sonny along? you know that we don't have secrets between us.

I didn't say it was a secret Will but i want to do you a business offer once we have everything discussed it's up to you if you tell it to sonny or not.

Okay i'll be there in an hour, oh by the way chad are gabby and ariana with you at the mansion ?

Yes and no answered chad.

what does that mean chad ?

i mean arianna is here with me, gabby and abby are out shopping.

okay i'll call gabby to see if se had planned something with ariana today otherwise i'll take ariana with me to the kiriakis mansion.

Okay i'll see you later Will.

Yeah i'll see u in a bit bye .

they both ended the call.

* * *

in the meanwhile Will sended a text to gabby.

" hey gabby had you planned something with ari this afternoon?"

" no not really why? "

" because i'm on my way to meet chad and i would like to spend the afternoon with ari and sonny"

" Okay no problem take ariana with you, do i need to pick her up? or do you want her to stay till tomorrow?"

" if your fine with it i'll bring ariana back to you tomorrow after breakfast"

" sure enjoy the time together as a family"

" thanks gabby i see u tomorrow :-) "

* * *

hey babe are you ready to go back to the kiriakis mansion ?

actually you go and i'll catch up with you later.

were do you need to go babe ?

i have a meeting with chad but he asked me to come alone so, and don't ask me what tis is about because i dont know, but if i know you be the first to hear about it sonny.

well i think i'm gonna check in on the club then before i am heading back to the mansion.

see you later honey.

they kissed each other and both left seperated ways.

* * *

Will was on the doorstep of the dimera mansion and rang the doorbell.

chad opened the door and said.

hey Will i'm glad you could meet me here.

sure no problem chad but wat is this all about ?

well follow me i have all the papers ready for you about my buisness offer.

chad and Will went to the lounge room and they both sat down.

see Will i have been thinking for a while now to join the famliy buisness and if i do that i won't have any more time left for the club and as you know i am sonny's buisness partner, so i don't want to leave him like that i want to sell my other half that i own of the club.

okey i see what you mean but why do you want to talk to me about that ? why don't you just talk to sonny and sell the other half of the club to sonny? then he owns the club completely.

i thought about that before i knew that you were alive Will, but now i don't think that way anymore, i changed my mind about that.

what do you mean you changed your mind? are you gonna sell the other half of the club to someone that has nothing to do with the club, do you know what a risk that you are taking if your decided to do that ?

i know but i'm not gonna sell to someone who has nothing to do with it, i wanna sell it to someone who knows the in's and the out's of the club and to someone who has the same motivation as sonny.

sounds like you already found someone to sell your part to said will.

that's because i have, i want to sell the other half of the club to you Will.

me?...why?.

because i think that you and sonny are the best combination to be buisness partners and beside that you would work at all time together, i know what i'm doing Will, i believe in de both of you, so what do you say, do we have a deal ?

i like the idea of working together with sonny but i don't know if that is what sonny wants, i do know that i'm not starting with working for sonicx again or for any other magazine my writing career is over, i dont even need to think about that again.

you know what Will think about it and let me know if you decided what you are going to do.

okay thanks chad, so where is my daughter?

before chad could answer that question ariana came walking trough the door.

DADDY!

hey princess how are you.

good daddy said ari while she climed into Will's lap.

Baby girl what do you say if you could stay with me and papa for the rest of the day and sleep over at the kiriakis mansion with us and after breakfast tomorrow i'll bring you back to your mommy?

really grinned ariana.

sure if you're okay with that we can go smiled Will.

ariana jumped of off Will's lap and said with enthusiasm, come on daddy i wanna go.

okay baby girl let's go.

thank you chad for the offer i'll let you know when i have made up my mind.

no problem Will and your welcome.

Ariana say bye bye to uncle chad told Will.

bye uncle chad said ariana while she hugged chad.

bye ariana bye Will.

Will and ariana left the dimera mansion.

* * *

Will was on his way towards the kiriakis mansion with ariana when he meets paul.

Will how are you? i heard everything from sonny what has happened to you.

uh i'm fine thank but who are you ?

i'm sorry how rude of me i'm paul norita.

oh you're the one that has slept with the imposter that was supossed to be me...

daddy i wanna go home and see papa said arianna.

sure princess we will go home in a minute.

i'm sorry paul that came out weird i didn't mean it like that.

it's okay Will i can imagine that something must be confusing for you right now told paul.

you are right but sonny and i have talked everything through and we both want the same thing.

i am really glad to see sonny happy again answered paul with a smile.

paul i don't know you really well, only from the things that i have heard from other people, but i would i want you to know that i'm nothing like the imposter was, and i would be glad if maybe we can be friends i mean we are family after all told Will with a big smile.

i would like that Will, i'll see you around i have a datewith derick, it was nice to meetthe real you Will, uh...you i mean told paul.

dont worry paul i know what you mean, it was nice meeting you too said Will with a chuckle.

paul left Will and arianna.

ready to go baby girl said will while he squatted to his daughters level.

yeah told arianna before she hugged her daddy close with her nose in her daddy's neck.

okay let's go princess.

Will stood up he picked his dauchter up in his arms, arianna held on tight to her daddy and they both left towards the kiriakis mansion.

* * *

Sonny was at the club and everything seemed fine, he just checked some orders that needed to be placed for the club, after he had done that sonny decided to go to the mansion he couldn't wait to see his husband and have his way with Will.

there was just something about his husband and he didn't knew what it was but he couldn't get enough of Will and thankfully sonny knew that Will felt the same way.

"and lucky for me will's libido rivaled my own" thought sonny.

* * *

sonny was just at the kiriakis mansion as he heard Arianna call out from him.

daddy i missed you a lot said arianna while she sprang in sonny's arms.

Sonny and Will were both shocked to say at least that arianna called sonny now daddy too she had never said that before to sonny but neither of them made a big deal out of it they thought it was best to let arianna decide what she wanted to call him.

sonny had a tear in his eye when he hugged arianna after she called him just daddy, sonny locked his eyes with Will to see how he was reacting to this but Will had a big smile on his face and wispered i love you to sonny.

i missed you too sweet pea said sonny before he kissed arianna's head, then he leaned over and kissed Will on the lips.

they headed inside the mansion.

i didn't know that we had arianna today told sonny.

actually we didn't but i missed her so much the time i was gone and arianna was with chad at the mansion, so i texted gabby to ask if it was okay with her that i took arianna for the rest of the day i'll bring her back to gabby tomorrow morning answered Will.

so what do you wanna do this afternoon sweet pea ? asked sonny.

look to a movie and snuggle with my daddy's told arianna while she pleaded with her big bleu eyes.

you know our daughter knows really good that i can't say no to her especially if she looks with to me like that with her big blue eyes whispered sonny.

What can i say other than she looks a lot after me told Will with a smile.

she sure does, i love you both so much said sonny.

we love you to sweetie answered Will.

Arianna to what movie do you wanna look? asked Will.

rapunzel i love that movie daddy answered arianna.

okay rapunzel it is said sonny.

they went towards their bedroom with arianna a started the movie.

half way trough the movie arianna was sound asleep on Will's chest.

Sonny pauzed the movie and looked to Will.

i think it's time to put our princess in bed said Will.

okay let me take her answered sonny.

Will and sonny brought arianna to her own room at the mansion who was righ over the room where they slept.

after arianna was in bed they both went towards the bed and started talking about everything not really something in special.

the conversation dies after a while they look at the nightstand and see that it is past 10 pm.

sonny looked at Will with hungry eyes, his brown eyes were slightly changed from color they were dark brown right now.

Will knew that look he was really familiar with those dark brown eyes.

Will leaned in and started kissing sonny.

Sonny pulled Will on top of him and wispered in Will's ear **" i want you"** before he took Will's earlobe between his teeths and started lightly sucking on it, this was one of his husbands sweet spots like sonny called them something he had found out easily from the beginning of their relationship along with some other things .

Will moaned out in pleasure while he grinded his hips down looking for some more friction, sonny groaned when he felt Will push down they were both hard as steel, from that moment things escalated really fast and there clothes were soon gone.

Will was preparing sonny.

once sonny felt two fingers he couldn't take it any more.

babe... I need...you...NOW... panted sonny out.

Will followed his lovers advice, he took the lube and coated his big cock.

he tossed the lube aside and with one firm smooth trust he was inside sonny.

they were both panting out Will waited a bit so that sonny could get used to him.

after a bit sonny locked his legs around Will's ways and started to wiggle his hips.

Will took that as his cue to start, he pulled all the way out so that just the head of his cock was inside sonny before sliding back in all the way, Will changed the angle of his hips a bit so that he would trust against sonny's prostate with every trust.

OH...GOD...WILL... panted sonny out .

he knew that he found it when sonny screamed out his name.

Will thrusts become a little faster after a while, and sonny started matching his stokes rising up to meet him until they both couldn't hold out any longer.

WILL...I'm close...said sonny breathless to Will.

ME...TOO answered Will before he pulled sonny in a passionate kiss.

They both felt there orgasm ripping trough them at the same time, there moans where swallowed by there kiss.

After they rode out there orgasm, Will pulled out of sonny and laid down next to him.

that was...Amazing babe.. tried sonny to say.

It sure was sweetie aswered Will .

once they had their breathing back under control they both needed a shower.

after the shower and once they had their sweatpants on, they headed towards Arianna's room to check on there daughter before they went to bed.

Arianna was still sound asleep.

they both smiled and went back to their own bedroom.

Once back in their bedroom sonny pulled the covers of the bed and pulled Will with him in bed.

Will laid his head on sonny's chest, and sonny wrapped his arms protectively around Will.

it wasn't long before sleep took over them and they were both sound asleep in each others arms.

* * *

i hope you like the new chapter let me know what you think :-)

new chapter will be for next week please review :-)

comments or ideas are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

the next morning sonny woke up before Will, sonny was carefull as he tried to get out of bed not to wake his sleeping husband.

sonny looked at his phone and saw that the club had called him, he took his phone and left the bedroom to call back to the club to know what was wrong.

after the call sonny went back in the bedroom towards the badroom to get him ready to leave towards the club.

before sonny left the bedroom he pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a note for Will.

 **"babe i'm at the club an employee called in sick so i went in to take the shift over"**

and placed it on his pillow on the bed so that Will would see it, after that sonny went towards the club.

* * *

around 7.30am Will woke up and felt that the bed was empty, he turned over and saw sonny's note.

after reading the note Will came out of bed to get himself and arianna ready to bring her back to gabby.

after Will and arianna were ready and had eaten there breakfast Will brought arianna back to gabby.

* * *

Gabby thanks for yesterday i know that it is not the best thing to do for arianna now that you are with jj, but i really missed her said Will.

no problem Will i know what you mean but thats not importend right now what counts is that you are back and i now that you have lost a lot of time with arianna answered gabby.

thanks gabby.

they hugged each other and Will left gabby.

Will was on his way back towards the kiriakis mansion when he had a change of heart, and he decided to surprise his husband at work.

* * *

sonny heard the door from the club open around 8 am, what was weird because nobody was supposed to be at the club until 8.30 am maybe they were early taught sonny, but then felt sonny a pair of familiar arms wrapping around his waist and a sweet kiss on the back of his neck.

sonny turned around and was greeted by a bright smile.

he leaned forwards and pecked Will's lips.

i missed you at home! Will said before pulling sonny closer.

well to be honnest i missed you too! sonny pushed them to the counter untill Will's butt bumped in to it.

then sonny put his hands on Will's tighs and raised him to let him sit on the counter making some papers fall on the ground.

then sonny attaced Will's neck with burning kisses and litlle bites.

sonny...are you...sure no one...will enter...the club? Will was moaning while he offered more room for sonny to place his kisses along his neck.

yes babe, i'm sure! no one is supposed to be here before 8.30am and it's 8.15am?! shit, already?

Will was laughing at sonny's face.

sonny was pouting he wanted some alone time with Will after he needed to leave him this morning.

why don't we sit down and talk about somethings because i have made some decicions and i want to know you opinion about them sonny.

Okay go to my office i'll be there in a minute with your coffee said sonny before he pecked Will one last time on the lips and letting him go of the counter.

* * *

while sonny was making the coffee for him and Will, T entered the door.

Hey T can you cover for a bit i'll be in my office if you need me.

Sure thing boss answered T.

Sonny took both coffee's and went towards his office.

* * *

Here you go babe said sonny while he handed a cup of coffee to Will.

Thanks honey replied Will with a peck on sonny's lips before they both sat down on the sofa in the office.

So you wanted to talk about something and you needed my opinion? asked sonny.

yes i was thinking about going to start working again but... and Will trailed off.

oh okay but what babe you can talk to e about everything right?

yeah i know but it brings some memories back if i start thinking about sonix whispered Will with a sad voice.

i completely understand babe and you don't have to talk about it if you dont want to.

No i wanna talk about it with you, it's just i hope that you can support me in my decision and your not gonna be mad said Will honestly.

you know i'm behind you 100% babe even if you want to start writing for sonix again told sonny with a small smile.

actually i have decided after everything that's has happened with the imposter and sonix that i want to call it quit as a writer, beside i have had an amazing business offer said Will.

i'll support you in your choice to quit as a writer if that's really what you want, you don't have to do that for me you know, and what business offer did you get your making me curious babe.

I have made that decision for the both of us honey, because there has a lot happend and to be absolutly honnest i'm lost my feeling and love for writing, after i saw all the things the imposter wrote i knew for sure that i didn't want to start writing again.

I completely understand you babe, so what do you wanna do instead ?

well to come back to the busness offer, you remeber the call i got yesterday from chad ?.

yes actually do you know what is about now?

yeah chad wants to join the family business but if he does that he won't have any time left for the club and he wants to sell the other half of the club to me answered Will.

Wow i didn't see that coming chad want to work for dimera enterprises, but did you took the offer? asked sonny.

not really answered Will.

Babe why didn't you take the offer? said sonny with a frown.

honey i told chad that i needed to talk to you about that, chad want to sell the other half of the club to me because he thinks i would be the best solution because i know the in's and the out's of the club but chad also thinks that i would be the best buisness partner for you said Will.

Chad is right babe you know almost everything about the club the things you don't know i will teach you and you are absolutely the best choice to be my business partner we would own the club and work together told sonny with his million watt smile, but i know you well enough babe to see that there is something that is holding you back from taking the offer added sonny.

you're right it's just that you and chad started the club and it just doesn't seem right to me that i would buy the other half of the club, i mean...i think and i told that to chad too that he should sell it to you so that you own the club completely, in the time is was gone you two just did all this amazing things with the club and...

Will's rambling was stilled by sonny's lips on his, after a quick kiss sonny pulled away and looked right in Will's eyes before he started speaking.

babe listen to me please i think you need to call chad and tell him that you take the offer because i would love for you to be my business partner and to have you by my side in everything i don't care about all the other thinks that you just said i already have you as my husband / life partner and now i want you as my business partner too told sonny.

If you are sure that that's what you want i'll become your business partner but how are we gonna arrange things when we have another baby, i know it's not something for soon but i don't like the idea of our child be going back and for between us and a babysitter, i want a stable home for them and you now where that this is coming from sonny it's something i never had as a child and i don't want that for our childeren.

I know babe but we can arrange that you know we can here in the office set up a extra crib for if we need to bring them with us but otherwise we can arrange it that one of us is of work so we can take care of them we make the schedule so we figure something out and if it's really necessary we can always bring them to a babysitter or our parents for once in a while, and yes i'm 100% sure so are you gonna call chad now babe? asked sonny with a smile.

your right and yes i'm gonna call chad but honey i would like you to call your dad, it's not that i don't trust chad but i want to be sure that everything goes the way it's supposed to be and you dad helped you two to start up everything so he knows everything about the club answered Will.

the kiss was supposed to be a light tender kiss but it changed quickly in a heated passionate kiss and Will ended up on sonny's lap, it was when sonny heard Will make that groan deep inside his throat that he pulled back.

Will whimper at the loss of sonny's mouth and tongue on his, he looked in to sonny's eyes when he heard that sonny chuckled.

Sorry babe you made me forget that we were at our office.

yeah i know what you mean said Will while he pulled of off sonny's lap and stoot up.

they both took there phone's Will called chad and sonny called his dad.

* * *

Will's phone conversation

hey chad i made up my mind about.

great please tell me that you are taking the offer?

yes i'll take the offer i'm gonna buy the other half of the club from you but i do have one favor to ask.

Sure what is the favor that we are talking about?

well, it's nothing bad or anything but i would want justin to be the lawyer that arrange everything between us.

no that's not a problem is was actually thinking about justin too because of everything he had done for the club i think he is the best person for that.

thanks chad i'll ask justin to call you and set up a date so that we can arrange everything.

that would be great Will.

after that they both said there goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

sonny's phone conversation

hey dad how are you?

sonny i'm fine, how are you holding up son?

i'm fine...no actually i'm better than fine dad told sonny while he glanced in Will's direction.

that's great to hear son, i assume that Will is the reason for that, he heard justin say with a chuckle.

uh yeah dad but that is not really the reason i called you.

okay sonny what can i do for you ?

well i wanted to ask you to be Will's lawyer?

sure i'll do that, but sonny why does Will need a lawyer? is Will in some kind of trouble?

No dad we just need you as our lawyer because chad is going to sell his part of the club to Will and we would like you to be the person to help us out with that.

really that's great news sonny, when does is works for you and Will?

actually i doesn't matter for us, Will told chad that you where going to call him so maybe you can see when it works out for you and chad and we will be there and if it's nessesery i can always ask someone to cover for me here at the club for a hour or so.

okay i'll call chad and see when we can arrange everything and i'll call you back then.

thank you dad.

your welcome sonny and say hey to Will from me.

i will do that.

the both ended the call.

* * *

my dad told me to say hey to you babe.

did you arrange everything with your dad honey?

yeah everything is gonna be fine he will call me back to tell us what day we need to meet him at his office, and after that you will be my partner in everything babe.

yeah i know i still can believe it completely, i mean we bought a house and right now i'm ready to buy the other half of your club in what a week max.

babe you don't need to be nervous everything is gonna be fine and i'll make a little correction in your sentence it's our club and pecked Will on the lips.

i know it's still a little unbelievable for me right now sonny.

get used to it, but if everything is arranged we are gonna need to inform the employees that they are gonna have a new boss while a big smile appeared on sonny's face.

sure but i want us to do that together, it's actually a little weird to know that we are gonna be both the boss here, i think it will take some time for me to get used to be the boss jokes Will.

you will get used to it faster than you know babe.

okay but right now i need to go honey.

really where do you need to be? you didn't tell that you needed to be somewhere babe.

no that's true but there are somethings i need to do for myself told Will while he stood up from the sofa.

okay as long as you are carefull babe

i'll do my best honey don't worry about me said Will before he kissed sonny.

babe what are you actually planning to do because i can tell of the look on your face that what ever you are going to do is something that i'm not going to like.

sonny please i need to do this after i do that i can let the past completely behind me.

sonny gripped Will by his arm before Will could leave the office.

you are planning to find clyde weston aren't you babe.

Will remain silent and didn't look up in sonny's eyes because he knew his look would give everything away.

babe please look at me.

when Will refused to look up at him, sonny reached out and grabbed his chin lifting his face up so that they were now face to face, that's when he say the emotion's of hurt and pain in his husband's eyes.

babe plaese tell me that you are smarter than to go after clyde or anything like that.

please sonny i don't wanna talk about it told Will while he stuggeled to get out of sonny's grip.

babe you know that uncle vic told us that he took care of clyde right?.

i know sonny that's why is was planning to go to visit his son ben i can get to clyde even if victor took care of him, ben is still his son you know.

and then what? they will found out and your going to jail what will happen to to me and arianna we allready lost you once babe i don't wont that or let that to happen again, what ever it is please talk to me.

Will burst out in tears in sonny's arms.

sonny hugged Will close and waited a bit until Will would start to talk to him.

sonny it's just that what ever victor did to clyde he never had to pay for what he did to me you know, i lost two years of my life because of him, i think the worst part is that i know that he is gone and he never had to experience what i went through you know.

i know babe but uncle vic did what he needed to do other wise you would still be in danger.

i know your right sonny but i can't help the way i feel, i don't know what it is but i can't contore my emotions today.

everyone has a bad day, you know what i'm going to see if T need me or not and if not that i'm going to show you the tings about the club that you don't know, what do you think babe?

okay if that's what you really want.

i do i want you to stay by my side today i only have to be here until noon and than we are going to move some stuff to our new place and see what else that we need.

okay i'll wait here go to T to see if he needs you or not.

i'll be right back said sonny before he left the office.

* * *

hey T do you need me here or not? asked sonny.

not really boss it's quite easy right now if i need you i'll say it answers T.

okay if it's not urgent ask one of the other employees because i need to show some things to Will and...

wow sonny i really like you as my boss and as a friend but i don't need to know what you and Will are doing in that office joked T.

ha ha verry funny T but it's not what your thinking right now, i'll tell you this as a friend but i a couple days Will is going to be your other boss so i need to show him some things about the club that he doesn't know jet explained sonny.

really what about chad? asked T.

Chad is going to sell his part to Will in a couple days so Will is going to be my new business partner and you boss told sonny.

okay that's great news although it's going to be a little weird for me to have my best friend as my boss said T.

you'll get used to it in no time T.

with that sonny went back towards the office.

* * *

the next few hours went by and Will knew now everything about the club.

you know your a great student babe, i didn't need to explain much.

that's because i have the best teacher told Will with a wink.

uhu okay let's go out of here so that we can see what that we need for our new place and after that we are gonna enjoy our weekend together babe.

don't you need to work this weekend at the club sonny?

no it's chad's weekend at the club so i'm all yours babe.

Will and sonny went to there new home to see what they wanted to change before they moved stuff to their new home.

sonny i would like to change the bedrooms i want to paint them again.

yeah i was thinking about that too but beside painting some rooms in main opinion the rest looks fine, what do you think babe?

yeah your right just the colors are a little austere, and that's not really us maybe we can paint it this weekend and then start move stuff next week.

i think that's a great idea babe.

* * *

they both went to the shop and once they had everything they needed the painting could start, but you know what's fun about just painting especially if you have your sexy and hot husband in the house while he is painting the walls it's harder than you think to keep your eyes focused on the wall and not on your husbands muscled back ;-)

* * *

okay guys i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did while i was writing this chapter.

update next week.

suggestions are always great or maybe things you would like to see in the next chapters so let me know :-)

please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**previous chapter:**

 _they both went to the shop and once theythey both went to the shop and once they had everything they needed the painting could start, but you know what's fun about just painting especially if you have your sexy and hot husband in the house while he is painting the walls it's harder than you think to keep your eyes focused on the wall and not on your husbands muscled back ;-) had everything they needed the painting could start, but you know what's fun about just painting especially if you have your sexy and hot husband in the house while he is painting the walls it's harder than you think to keep your eyes focused on the wall and not on your husbands muscled back ;-)_

* * *

Will could feel his husband's eyes burning on his back this was a connection that they had discovered not so long after that they started there relationship.

two can play a game though Will.

with his back still to sonny Will bended over to grabe something on the floor but by doing that his shirt was pulled up and sonny had a nice vieuw of Will's bare back, Will could hear a small groan ecape sonny's mouth and he had a smile on his face,he turned a bit and by doing this sonny had a nice full view of Will's ass in his skinny jeans, there was nothing more than sonny needed before the paint was forgotten and it didn't take long before Will could feel sonny's hands on his hips pulling him closer.

Will smiled, seems like someone has more interest in me than in painting the walls.

uh yeah blame those jeans babe, and sonny pulled Will even closer so that his hips were fully pressed against Will's ass.

Hmmm maybe i can help you out with that honey said Will while he turned around in sonny's arms.

i can think of a few ways whispered sonny before he attacked Will's lips in a passionate kiss.

when air was needed Will broke the kiss.

let me help you out with your little problem said Will

before sonny knew it, Will was on his knees before him, his hands just quivering above sonny's waistband and his hands already working at his buckle belt.

Will? sonny was trying to employ some kind of thoughts process, but it was difficult since his heart was pounding in his chest and his hardening cock was requiring most of the blood supply that would normally occupy his brain.

Will hummed against his stomach in response, and sonny tried again.

Will here? he couldn't get any other words out as Will had finished with the buckle belt and was now working on the button of his jeans.

while kissing and licking sonny's abs, Will mumbled mm-hmm as he lowered the zipper and tugged sonny's pants down to his knees.

then he raised one hand to rub it teasingly over the growing bulge in sonny's boxer while his mouth continued to work just above the waistband.

ohhh okay sonny sighed, faling to come up with any arguments as to why Will should not continue what he was doing.

sonny was now leaning agains the wall with his hands flat against the wall " a wall that they still needed to paint ;-)".

sonny's eyes drooped close and his head rolled to one side as Will pressed and squeezed his erection trough the thin fabric.

his hips moved against Will's hand as he tried to suppress a moan.

Will he gasped, wishing desperately for the last layer of clothing between himself and his husband's hand to just dissapear.

Will breathed hotly against his abs before finally lowering the band of his boxer slowly over his hips.

his soft lips and warm tongue followed him down, creating tingling, burning path from sonny's belly button until finally ending at the base of his hard leaking cock.

Mmm hummed Will softly wrapping his hand around sonny's shaft, his tongue slipped out of his mouth to slowly to lik the drops of pre-come collected along the slit, you taste so good.

when Will's lips were wrapped around the head of sonny's dick and his tongue was flicking over the tip, and sonny was lost inside that tantalizing mouth.

moaning quietly, Will lowered his mouth further down sonny's cock, letting his tongue press against the underside and sucking firmly.

when he pulled back, his head tilled to the side so his lips twisted around sonny.

sonny couldn't help it, his hips trusted forward, sinking his cock further inside Will's willing mouth.

Will pulled away keeping his hands on sonny, he looked up in sonny's eyes before he licked along the length of sonny's cock and sucked gently on the head before pulling off again.

Go ahead set your own pace honey.

sonny smiled when he heard what his husband told.

he took sonny back in his mouth and his hand dropped to rest on sonny's thighs.

sonny's hand reached out, one to Will's hair and the other tenderly caressing his jaw.

he began a steady rhythm, puching in and out of Will's accepting mouth as gently as he could considering the thrum of pleasure coursing trough his body.

the sight of Will like that and shiny lips tightly around his slick cock was the most beautiful and erotic image sonny could ever imagine.

without thinking he began moving faster pushing deeper until he could feel himself hitting against the back of Will's throat.

his eyes that he didn't remembered closing popped open.

babe please i want said sonny panting.

Will puled of from sonny's cock, what do you want honey tell me.

i want you babe right now.

well then take me asnwered Will with a wink.

that was all that sonny needed to hear, they dindn't need much time to take each other closes of.

Sonny reached in his jeans for a little bottle of lube " because if you have a husband as hot as mine and with a equal libido as yours you might need it sometimes".

Will was laying with his back on the floor as sonny positioned himself between Will's spreaded legs.

sonny starts to kiss up Will's thighs until he reached his goal then he starts slowly but firmly to lick Will's most intimate place, Will's moans are like fuel on the burning fire inside sonny " God i want you so bad right now" said sonny before he started to get Will ready.

sonnny had one finger inside Will and just added a secend one.

sonny now...please...NOW begs Will.

you need to be more ready than this babe let me add some more fingers first.

oh ah no no sonny i don't need more fingers i need you, just do it Will begs, his body needs something that only sonny can give him.

sonny looks down to be sure but all he sees is the pure lust and love Will has for him, he coats his cock with a generous coat of lube, sonny knew that Will would be in some kind of pain because of the lack of stretching.

Will raises his hips up and sonny enters Will in one steady hard push, and Will cries out OH...MY...GOD.

babe are you okay asked sonny worried.

yeah i'm more than okay just don't stop, Will pulls sonny closer and wraps his legs around sonny's waist and pulled sonny down for a passionated kiss, While sonny's hips started a rhythm of there own.

we moved together in a perfect rhythm his hips pushing up to meet my thrusts, his hands trailed down to grab my ass encouraging me to thrust harder.

in the back of my mind i'm thinking about the fact that my husband will be sore tomorrow, but with his moans and the way he is gripping me tight as i move inside him makes me lose it completly.

OH...GOD...SONNY!.

OH...FUCK...BABE...I'M GONNA CUM!.

and then we both explode, i push into him one more time and stop moving as the build up tension flows away with my orgasm.

unable to hold myself up anylonge i fell down on my husbands chest.

WOW that was something else honey.

yes it was babe we should clean up babe.

in a sec when i have my breathing back under controle.

your right actually i was forgetten the fact that we both don't have a gag reflex, you know next time i'll go donw on you babe.

sure and i will hold you to that, but right now no more of that or otherwise next week we are still painting joked Will.

you're probably right babe. they both cleaned them self up and were dressed again.

you know what babe you stay here and i'll start in the other room with painting the walls.

okay honey in that way you don't have anything to distract you while you paint the walls told WIll with a grin.

they both painted one full room and it was now around diner time, both Will and sonny went to the kiriakis mansion.

* * *

the rest off there weekend was more or less the same and by the end of the weekend with some help from gabby and abbygail they were done with painting there new home and without interuptions this time :-)

the next week both Will and sonny were pretty busy most of their time went between the club and moving their stuff to there new home, by the end of the week they were both exhausted, but look at the bright side the club was now from Will and sonny and they moved in their new place.

friday evening things were pretty relaxed they enjoyed each other's company and keep things calm because they both had a night shift at the club.

* * *

the next morning thing went there usual way only that Will didn't feel so well but arianna just had a cold a few days ago so Will didn't think much of it.

sonny what are you doing this morning?

uh some paperwork for the club why babe.

nothing special it's just that i'll go to the gym, paul and derrick will there too, so maybe you wanna join me ?

you know babe the last time we went to the gym we didn't do much off working out you know laughed sonny.

i know i could only ask honey.

yeah that's true, but you can go to the gym if you want, i really want this paperwork done before tonight.

okay i'll see later sonny.

later babe and don't wear yourself out to much.

they kissed goodbye and Will left to the gym.

* * *

hey Will good to see you could make it greeted paul.

yeah i told you i would come laughed Will.

hey Will long time no see busy time asked derrick.

yeah you could say that, but we are done moving in to our new place now we have to focus on the club answered Will.

good to hear that said paul

where is sonny? didn't he come with you ? asked derrick.

oh no he needed to do some stuff maybe next time told Will.

let's start with the work out said paul.

yeah okay answered Will and derrick at the same time.

an hour later after there work out and a shower later they felt pretty good.

that was nice to do, i'm really glad Will that we become so far that we are good friends now told paul.

i know paul but i wouldn't want it an other way we are family after all aswered Will.

you know Will are you sure that the only reason that sonny didn't come today was because of some stuff he needed to do asked derrick.

how do you mean wondered Will.

paul needed to bite his cheek so that he wouldn't laugh because he knew where his boyfriend was going with this.

i need to say while you where doing your work out, you had a lot of males checking you out, are you sure that sonny with his greek temper can handle that? joked derrick.

ha ha verry funny, but no that's not the reason and i have only eyes for me greek husband joked Will back.

okay okay i don't need to know more detail's i'm pretty sure i know where this is going told derrick.

paul and Will looked at each other before they bursted out laughing.

you where the one who asked for it answered paul to his boyfriend.

okay enough of that let's go to the square and eat something i'm starving told Will.

both derrick and paul agreed and joined Will.

Will called sonny to meet them in the horton square for lunch.

* * *

the lunch was great and the four friends talked about everything but nothing special.

derrick had seen that Will have an admirer and decided to tease Will.

Will in case you didn't noticed it you have an admirer over there ponited derrick.

Will looked to where derrick pointed and so did sonny and paul.

do you know who that is asked paul.

no i have never seen him here before told Will.

you know that people always gather around Will like flies especially men joked derrick.

sonny felt his greek temper coming up a mix of jealousy and protection after everything sonny went through he couldn't help it even if he knew that Will was his.

derrick saw what was happening and regretted his joke.

sonny turned back to Will and his friends.

honey you know i have olny eyes fo you and no one else told Will before he kissed sonny briefly on his lips.

i know i'm just a little overprotective babe.

and i love you for that said Will.

paul and derrick decided to change the subject to something else.

is it true what i heard from marlena that you both want another baby asked paul.

Will thankfully nodded to paul to change the subject when sonny answered.

yeah we do actually told sonny with a bright smile.

so i'm gonna be uncle again asked paul.

yeah that's true answered Will.

but that's not something for soon added sonny.

Will looked at the time and spoke up.

guys i had a great time but we need to go we are working at the club tonight said Will.

sure we need to do this again soon told derrick.

* * *

the two couples stood up and walked together over the horton square when they saw that the mystery men that was looking to Will all the time came towards them.

hello do you remember me? asked the strainger to Will.

uuh not really do we know each other asked Will.

yeah actually i am the one that saved you in LA when you had that car accident i'm the one that brought you to the hospital explained the stranger.

you are the one that helped me before i got my memory back i'm so sorry that i didn't recognize you i'm William kiriakis and this is my husband jackson kiriakis said Will.

nice to meet you i'm thomas kain.

what brings you to salem if you don't mind me asking that said Will.

business told thomas while his eyes never left Will.

babe i'm sorry to interrupt this but we need to go to the club said sonny

well it was nice to see you again Will very nice replied thomas.

Will sonny paul and derrick left towards the club.

i will see you back soon William kiriakis, i just need to find out who that husband of your's is thought thomas before he left town square.

* * *

i hope you like the new story let me know what you guys think of it .

sugestions are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**previous chapter**

 _i will see you back soon William kiriakis, i just need to find out who that husband of your's is thought thomas before he left town square._

* * *

everything went great at the club it looked like a good night for the club, when sonny looked at the dance floor that was overflowing with people, yep it looked like a good crowd in here.

Will came up behind sonny and wrapped his arms around sonny's waist.

what are you looking at honey?

i'm just looking at how great things are gooing her look at all the people babe.

yeah it will be a buzy night told Will while he looked over the crowd that's when he spotted derrick and paul and pointed them out to sonny.

sonny looked at where Will was pointing at and saw derrick and paul dancing and doing there usual PDA and smiled.

i'm really happy for them both said sonny while he turned in Will his arms.

me too paul deserves it to be happy said Will before he pecked sonny on the lips.

everything went fantastic at the club until thomas showed up Will was just in the back checking some things out and sonny was behind the bar when thomas ordered a beer.

sonny tried to be polite although he had a strange feeling when thomas was around him he didn't trust the guy completely and it didn't take long to have his feelings confirmed.

where is that sexy husband of yours? asked thomas with a smug grin.

why do you wanna know where Will is tried sonny to play cool although that was not exactly what he was feeling at the moment.

Will came back from the storage room and went towards the office, thomas had seen Will and was literally drooling over Will, sonny followed thomas his gaze and knew enough.

so why are you really here thomas, because if you are gonna keep drooling like that over my husband than you don't wanna know what i'm capable of said sonny.

oh i know everything about you and your family said thomas.

i need to go i have other costumers waiting told sonny.

just you know jackson once i set my mind on something or someone i always get what i want in the end replied thomas before he went towards the dancefloor.

sonny could explode from what he just had heard but put that aside far now and went to the ather costumers.

* * *

Will was busy in the office when he heard a knock on the door before it opened.

Will i'm sorry to interrupt you but it's really busy at the bar and we need some help told T.

okay give me a sec and I will be there aswered Will.

T left back to the bar and Will layed the papers down before he headed over to the bar.

now with T, Tyler, Tery, Sonny and Will behind the bar everything went smooth and before they knew it all the costumers had gotten there drinks.

Will are you feeling okay you don't look so well buddy said T.

i'm fine T don't worry about me, if you need me i'm back in the office answered Will.

Will left T before he could say anything more once he was almost at the office someone called for Will.

hey Will nice to see you here i didn't know that you worked here told thomas.

actually i don't really work here i own the club together with my husband replied Will.

oh...so do you have all your memories back asked thomas.

yeah i remember pretty much everything somethings are a little bit more dificuld but i know the things that matter said Will.

Will decided to pay a little more attention to thomas move's because he knew were this was going, during the time that Will was separated from sonny, he learned to be more observing and he was more conscious about how he looked and that other people would hit on him or flirt some times.

thomas stepped closer to Will before he answered.

you know actually it's really sad that you are back with that husband of yours, you know he didn't even knew the differences between you and a imposter that's actually really sad Will, you deserve so much more than that told thomas.

now Will became mad.

you know what thomas i'm really grateful that you saved me back then but i'm only gonna say this once to you so if i where you i would listen very good, i love my husband and what ever happened between us isn't any of your business and i know really well what your employing but it isn't going to work so now excuse me i have work to do and with that Will left thomas behind.

* * *

paul had heard everything and told derrick that he needed to talk to Will about something, derrick went towords the bar where sonny still was and paul went to the office and knocked on the door.

come inside, came from the other side of the door and paul went inside the office.

hey paul is there something wrong? asked Will when he saw the worried look on paul his face.

with me is everything fine Will i didn't mean to eavesdrop but i heard the heeded conversation between you and thomas, so i was a little worried about you answered paul.

thanks paul but you don't have to worry about me told Will as convincing as he could.

Will i know you longer than today and i can see that your not fine, does sonny knows about thomas? wondered paul.

i dont know i had a feeling that there was more behind the visit to salem than that thomas told, but it's like i said to thomas i'm not interested in what he's employing i love sonny said Will.

i know you do Will but i hope that thomas got the message answered paul.

i sure hope so too, if not i'll handle it myself, i don't want sonny to worry about him so can we keep this conversation between us paul asked Will.

sure i will keep this for now but promise me if it gets worse you will talk to sonny.

i promise paul but i don't think that will be needed said Will.

* * *

derrick what can i get you and where is paul asked sonny.

a beer and paul is in the office he needed to talk to Will about something said derrick.

here said sonny and handed derrick his beer.

thanks sonny can i say something to you but please don't freak out told derrick.

sure what's on your mind ? asked sonny.

if i where you sonny i would keep a close eye to Will told derrick.

uhu and what do you mean exactly derrick said sonny.

what i mean sonny is that i saw thomas and Will they were talking and i must say that the conversation in about ten seconds max took a huge turn because i could see the fire radiating from Will, i think that thomas i not only here for some business sonny ended derrick.

i think your right, he did mention something like that to me earlyer, but i dont think i need to keep a close eye to my husband i think that thomas is the one i'm going to keep a close eye to said sonny.

* * *

paul and Will came back from the office towards the bar.

what are you two talking about asked paul while Will was taken care of some drinks.

thomas kain said derrick and sonny in usion.

Will had heard that and shared a worried look with paul.

the rest of the evening at the club went okay and once Will and sonny came home they were wrecked.

Will had taken a shower before sonny and once sonny was done he went to there bedroom only to find his gorgeous husband asleep, sonny looked at Will who was peaceful asleep while he laid on the bed and touched Will's cheek witch caused Will to turn over and snuggle in to sonny's body and sonny wrapped his arms around his sleeping beauty but sonny was slightly alarmed because Will was really hot.

if this isn't better tomorrow i'm going to take you to a doctor thought sonny before he fell asleep.

* * *

the next morning sonny woke up and Will wasn't in bed anymore sonny stepped out bed and went looking for Will, it didn't take long to find his husband because he could hear Will throwing up from the hallway, sonny went over to Will and rubbed small circles on his back to comfort Will, once sonny saw that his husband was a little bit better he spoke to Will.

babe i'm gonna take you to a doctor i'm worried about you.

honey i'm fine tried Will.

no babe you're not yesterday when you were asleep you were burning hot and now you're throwing up so don't argue with me i'm gonna take you to a doctor.

honey arianna was sick i really think it's just a cold or something i don't need to see a doctor for that.

we will know that once we have seen a doctor please babe i'm worried.

okay i'll go to the doctor although i don't think that's really necessary.

i'll call to aunt kayla and you get ready babe.

okay if that calms you down honey.

sonny had called and explaned everything over the phone but kayla wanted to see Will to be sure that it was a cold, so that she could see what they could give Will to get better.

* * *

an half hour later at the hospital.

kayla has suggested to do some blood tests because Will his blood pressure was higher than what they recommend but that could be because of the cold that Will had.

Will i dont think that there will come something out of your blood tests but you never know and a screening is never bad, so as it seems you have indeed the cold that arianna had last week but you have it a little worse than she had so i suggest that you take the medicine that i have specified and take some rest and you will feel a lot better in a day or two told kayla.

okay but i can't rest the whole day i need to go to the club and...

babe if aunt kayla says you need to rest then you need to stay home told sonny firm.

oh no i just have a cold i'll take my medicines but i can go to work don't i aunte kayla? asked Will.

the medicines will make you sleepy Will so it's better that you stay home and take the rest that your body needs, if you do that you will be better soon and go back to work and if i find something in your blood tests i'll call you answered kayla.

i'll make sure he takes his rest, thank you aunt kayla said sonny.

your welcome and take care you both told kayla.

we Will told sonny.

you on the other hand mister are going to rest replied sonny to Will before they left kayla's office.

Will and sonny left the hospital on there way home they picked up the medicines that Will needed to take.

* * *

once back home sonny took Will back to the bedroom.

babe i don't need to be at work until noon so i'm gonna stay here to make sure that you are staying in bed now take you medicine do you want something to eat?

no i'm good i don't really have an appetite honey.

okay if you need me i'm in the living room doing some calls for work and you need to rest mister.

sonny kisses Will on his cheek and left the bedroom.

an hour and a half later sonny went to the bedroom to check up on Will and he found Will sound asleep.

take all the rest that you need babe said sonny before he kissed Will's forehead.

sonny went to the bathroom to make him ready for work, once he was done he went back into the living room and left a note for Will he took everything he needed and left towards the club.

* * *

once sonny was at the club he saw that it wasn't as busy as always but it wasn't dead either so he decided to do the stock while it was calm now.

T if you need me i'm in the back doing the stock said sonny.

okay boss, do you know where Will is i can't find him told T.

Will is home in bed he is sick he will be back in a couple days, i only need to find someone to cover for Will tomorrow evening said sonny.

don't look any further i'll take over Will his shift told T.

thanks T i owe you one said sonny.

your welcome sonny and you don't owe me anything i'm glad i can help out, beside i didn't had planned anything told T.

T went back behind the bar and sonny started counting the stock..

* * *

Will woke up after three hours of good sleep with a head that hurt like hell, the fever was better but the nausea not so much Will stoot up a little too fast then his body would like and he stood a little unsteady on his feet, Will took a minute and went in to the living room he glanced at the clock and saw that is was past 3 PM, Will looked around for his cell phone and found it on the kitchen table with a note from sonny.

"call me if you're awake babe i love you"

Will smiled while reading the note, he took his phone and dialed sonny after the first ring he heared sonny answer the phone.

hey babe are you feeling better now that you had some sleep.

geez honey not so loud my head hurts but i'm feeling a little bit better.

i'm sorry babe when do you need to take that other pill?

i don't know i need to look what time that stays on the box, ah here it is uhhh i need to take them now.

babe i know that you don't like to thake anything but your sick so take the medicine.

honey hold on for a minute i'll be right back .

Will hurried towards the bathroom because he felt another wave of nausea that over.

sonny heard on the other side of the phone that Will was throwing up again.

a couple minutes later Will was back on the phone.

babe are you okay do i need to come home asked sonny worried.

no honey i'm fine it's just that stupid virus i'll see you when you are done with work.

okay but don't forget to take your medicine babe.

no dad said Will with a chuckle.

sonny smiled on the other side of the line i'll be home around 5 PM babe.

okay i think i'm gonna take a bath and than lay down on the couch.

babe knowing that you'll be wet naked and in bath with a lot of foam will not help me out at work groaned sonny.

i'm not there in person so now you have something to think about laughed Will.

okay i'll see you later babe i love you .

love you to honey.

and they ended the call .

* * *

sonny went back to work and Will took the pill and a hot bath.

after that Will had taken a bath he felt a lot better than before so he decided to make diner ready for when sonny came home.

after that everything was ready Will felt a little tired and laid down on the couch, but as soon as his head hits the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

Tyler terry i'll see you tomorrow i'm heading home said sonny.

have a good evening told tyler.

take care of your husband sonny said terry.

i will thanks guys said sonny before he left the club.

* * *

about 10 minutes later sonny was home and saw that Will was asleep on the couch, he decided to let him sleep and went in the kitchen to make diner, but what he didn't expected was that Will already had made diner so sonny warmed everything up and set the table, once everything was on the table sonny went towards Will to wake him up, sonny squatted down beside the couch and caressed While cheek.

babe time to wake up said sonny sweetly.

Mmmmm...sonny said Will while slowly opening his eyes.

come on babe time to eat told sonny while he stoot up he held his hand out towards Will.

Will took sonny's hand and stood up slowly this time.

they walked to the kitchen and at diner.

Will and sonny talked about the club among with other things, ons they had done eating Will went to the sink and wanted to do the dishes.

babe you need your rest i'll do that.

honey i have rested the whole day and i'll rest later a bit more but right now i want this done first.

they both did the diches and after that they snuggled in the couch while they were looking at a movie.

babe have you heard something about the blood tests that there where going to run asked sonny.

no so i think everything is fine aunt kayla told if they found something that she would call replied Will.

they both enjoyed the movie and each others company.

once at the end of the movie they both called it night and went to bed, sonny laid down in bed and Will took his usial position in bed snuggled against sonny with his head on sonny's chest it didn't take long for the both of them to be sound asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **okay guys this was it for now let me know what you all think.**

 **i hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as i was doing while writing it.**

 **suggestions and comments are always great, so please review :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**previous chapter**_

 _once at the end of the movie they both called it night and went to bed, sonny laid down in bed and Will took his usial position in bed snuggled against sonny with his head on sonny's chest it didn't take long for the both of them to be sound asleep in each others arms._

* * *

the next day Will woke up and felt a lot better than he did yesterday, sonny was still asleep in bed, Will tried me get out of sonny's protective arms so that he could make breakfast because he was starving.

babe stay a little longer with me in bed.

Will smiled and kissed sonny on his right nipple and laid back down, and sonny wrapped his arms back around his beautifull husband.

this is nice to wake up this way babe.

yeah i agree honey but i'm hungry.

sonny had a sparkle in his eyes, so that means that you are feeling beter then babe ?

i feel a lot better than yesterday i'm just a little bit stiff but that's because of the medicines that i need to take and laying down almost the whole day yesterday.

Will looked at sonny and started laughing.

what are you laughing with babe.

with you honey you should see your face when i told you i was a little stiff.

what can i say babe i like it when your stiff.

yeah i bet you do but i'm still not healed 100% so you are going to need to stop right there or you will need a verry cold shower before you know it mister smiled Will.

your probibaly right babe.

but seriously, all jokes aside for now did you thought about what you would want when we decide to go for another baby? do you want an adoption or do you prefer a surrogate honey.

i know we need to think about that because it won't go the usual way, i can't get you pregnant babe sonny smiled at that thought.

Will laughed at the idea, do you know how weird that would be sonny?

yeah but i have heard of male pregnancies, in some cases is it possible but it's very rare, but anyways i would like to choose for a surrogate in that way the baby will have our DNA, we just need do think if we both would donate sperm in that way we have a baby from the both off us and no i don't want to know if its biologically yours or mine it will be our baby from us together babe.

i would like that you would be donating your sperm honey, i would love to have a baby that looks just as cute and hansome like his our her daddy smiled Will.

okay if that's really what you want babe.

it is sonny.

that's settled then, but for now come on let's make breakfast.

the both went to the kichen to make and eat there breakfast.

after breakfast sonny made himself ready for work while Will was cleaning up the kitchen.

babe what are you going to do today?

well i feel better i'm not healed yet but maybe i'm going to take a walk and stop at town square told Will.

ok but don't over do yourself babe you still need your rest.

i know honey and i promise that i will rest, but i need out of here or i'm going to climb the walls joke Will.

sonny couldn't help but laughing with what Will just told.

okay i'll see you this afternoon babe.

have a great day at work honey.

they hugged each other and sonny left for work.

* * *

Will decide to gang out with paul and send a text.

 _ **HEY PAUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?**_

within seconds paul replied the text.

 ** _THIS AFTERNOON WORKING WITH DAD? WHY?_**

okay thought Will if i go out now i can rest this afternoon in that way i didn't break my promise to rest i made to sonny.

 _ **I WAS THINKING TO TAKE A WALK AND MAYBE GANG OUT A BIT AT THE SQUARE? LIKE TO JOIN ME ?**_ sent

piep piep two new text messages

 ** _SURE DERRICK WILL BE WITH ME, I HOPE THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM?_**

why would i mind tought Will.

 ** _NO NOT AT ALL YOU KNOW I LIKE TO TALK WITH THE BOTH OF YOU :-)._** sent

with seconds paul replied again.

 _ **OKAY HOW LATE DO YOU WANNA MEET US, ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU HAVE RESTED ENOUGH?**_.

oh god typically sonny when he is worried though Will.

 ** _I'M FINE I SEE THAT YOU TALKED TO SONNY :-) YOU ARE ALMOST AS WORRIED AS HE IS, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE FOR A WHILE, LET'S MEET AROUND 10AM?_** sent.

okay i need to finish the langery and mayby some cleaning and then i'm good for the rest of the day tought Will.

piep piep another text from paul and two from an unknown phonenumber Will looked first at the text from paul.

 _ **GREAT SEE U IN A BIT THEN, MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT.**_

geez sonny and paul are more alike than they think, both too worried laughed Will.

 ** _OKAY SEE U THEN, AND YES I'M FINE :-)_** .sent.

now let's see from who the other text messages are, Will opened the messages and his blood boiled, you've gotta be kidding me though Will.

the messages were from thomas.

 ** _WILL I NEED TO SEE YOU I THINK WE WERENT DONE WITH OR CONVERSATION THE OTHER DAY._** was the first text.

oh yes we were i'm definatly done with you thought Will.

 ** _I THINK IT'S BETTER THAT YOU SEE NOW THAT YOU HAVE MADE THE WRONG DECISION BY STAYING WITH YOUR HUSBAND, BEFORE THINGS COULD GO TERRIBLY WRONG._** was the second text.

wat the hell you dare and before Will could even think about it he had texted thomas back.

 _ **I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT THAT WASN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU NEED TO BACK OFF BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME I'M NOT IMPRESSED BY YOU TREATS, IF I WHERE YOU I WOULD BE CAREFUL BECAUSE I THINK YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE REALLY DEALING WITH.**_

was the text that Will had sendes he hoped that i would help thomas back of, Will knew that he needed to handle this thomas situation before it escalates.

Will tossed his phone aside and did some stuff in the house.

* * *

in meanwhile in the club everything went fine sonny and terry were working behind the bar when sonny spotted paul and derrick coming in the club.

paul derrick how are you two doing? asked sonny.

fine we were around so we thought to come by told derrick.

okay what do you guys want to drink? asked sonny.

two coffee's answered derrick because paul was somewhere else with his thoughts.

okay coming right up said sonny.

why are you so quiet all of a sudden asked derrick to paul.

uh what do you mean said paul.

you didn't say a word since we came inside the club told derrick.

i was just thinking about some things nothing special assured paul.

sonny had there coffee's ready and went back over to paul and derrick.

sonny looked at paul and saw that something was bothering him.

paul what's wrong and don't even try to deny it i know you better than that told sonny.

fine, i'm just a little worried about Will told paul honestly.

why? asked derrick.

paul what is it that you know that i don't know? asked sonny.

huh, you live with Will so i don't think it's possible that i know more than you do told paul.

sonny there is someone on the phone for you told terry.

i'll need to take that phone call but this conversation isn't over yet told sonny before he left.

once sonny was out of there reach derrick spoke up.

paul what's wrong you know i love you and i want to help you but you need to let me in.

i know it's just that i told Will that i wouldn't tell this, he want to handle it by his self said paul.

let me guess this is about the heated conversation that Will had yesterday with thomas isn't it ? asked derrick.

how do you know about that said paul.

i heard a bit ot there conversation but i could make enough out of the reaction that i saw from Will told derrick.

i know and i'm really worried about what Will might do told paul.

how do you mean that Will isn't a violent person, what is it actually that thomas want from Will asked derrick.

thomas doesn't want anything from Will said paul.

fuck this is hard how do i ever explain this to sonny, i already having trouble to tell this to my boyfriend thought paul.

derrick frowned paul i can't follow any more you are speaking in riddles.

thomas want Will blurted paul out.

neither of them had seen that sonny was back from his phone call and had heart that.

 ** _WHAT_** , paul i think it's time you tell me everything you know told sonny.

paul explains everything to sonny that he knows about thomas.

* * *

Will was done with everything and had just taking a shower,when he heared the doorbel.

i'm wondering who that could be tought Will while he walked trough the door and saw that it was abbygail and chad.

hey guys how are you two said Will while he stepped aside to let abby and chad inside.

we are fine Will, we are actually here to see how you are told abby.

i'm better thanks said Will.

and i wanted to see what you and sonny had done to the place told chad.

we didn't change much just the colors weren't our thing said Will.

Will chad and abby stayed for a bit and talked about family and stuff.

we need to go Will, but dont be a stranger and come by at the dimera mansion told abby.

sure i'll come over and while i'm there i'll see my mom and ej it's a while sindce i have see those two told Will.

they are on a business trip they are supposed to be back tomorrow said chad.

they hugged each other and left.

Will looked at the clock and saw it was past 9.30AM, and Will decided to go out and take a walk before meeting up with paul and derrick.

after Will had found his phone that he tossed aside earlier he had everything and left the house.

* * *

back at the club paul had told everything he knew.

i can't believe the nerve that thomas has growled sonny.

sonny calm down i know how you feel but i think that Will knew that you would react like this and that's maybe why he wanted to handle thomas by his own told paul.

you may be right paul but i still think it's not a smart move from Will to handle thomas on his own we dont know what he might do replied derrick.

i know Will and i'm afraid of what he might do, especially if i think how Will can react once he doesn't see other out way told sonny.

huh what do you mean sonny asked derrick.

paul and sonny looked at each other and knew that they both thought about the same thing.

that's not important right know, we meet to keep thomas away from Will told paul.

paul derrick and sonny agreed to keep thomas and Will away from each other, and decided to do some investigation on thomas kain so that they would know more about him, because to be honest none of them knew what that were thomas motives to get Will or why he was back here after such a long time that he had seen Will, they needed to be sure with who they were dealing with.

okay sonny i think it's best that if we want as much information about thomas kain that we work in two teams told paul.

what do you mean paul asked sonny with a frown.

well i go an check out everything i can find out about him with my dad, and i'm sure if you explain the situation to victor that he will be more than willing to help you out and look up everything he can find out, in that way we are sure that we dont overlook anything explained paul.

i'll think that's a good idea replied derrick.

yeah i think that's the best option for now, i'm not willing to risk and lose Will again told sonny.

okay we will start with the plan later, but right now we need to go to see Will told derrick.

i was forgotten the time your right i'll talk to you later, and dont worry we will keep an eye on Will told paul.

thank you guys for everything told sonny.

where are friends for told derrick.

yeah that's right and your not only my friends you and Will are family after all told paul.

they stood up and hugged each other before they left club TBD.

* * *

Will was on his way to the horton town square where he would meet paul and derrick when he got an idea about how he could get rid of thomas kain, Will pulled out his cell phone and called ej dimera but it went over to voice mail so Will left a message for ej.

 _ **Hey ej its me Will, uhm i need you help about something, can you call me back as soon as you have time, i really need you opinion about this before i do something and ended the call.**_

okay now i need to wait untill ej calls me back and hope that i don't run into thomas because i don't now how much more i can take of this guy before i'm gonna explode thought Will.

Will was pulled out of his thought by someone who called his name, when he looked up from his phone he saw paul and derrick.

hey guy how are you both asked Will.

we are fine Will, how are you feeling today asked derrick.

better then yesterday told Will.

that's good but you still need to listen to the doctors and take the rest that you need said paul.

i can definitely see that you have talked to sonny, he is as worried as you two are, i'm really fine and i will rest when i need to told Will.

and you are as stubborn as that husband of yours Will told derrick.

i'll take that as a compliment, but i'm really glad to be outside the house for a while told Will.

yeah i know what you mean told paul.

so how are things otherwise going asked derrick.

things are great, the club goes well, family and friends doing fine and everything between me and sonny are awesome so yeah i can't complain told Will.

derrick and paul sensed that Will never mention the problems with thomas during the conversation.

you talk about everything exept about thomas said paul.

that's because there is nothing to say about thomas told Will.

are you sure but derrick's sentence was stopped when Will's phone ring, will looked at the ID-caller and saw that it was ej and stood up from his chair before he picked up the phone.

sorry guys i really need to take this call said Will before he walked a few steps away form derrick and paul.

* * *

the phone conversation between Will and ej

hello

hey william it's ej how are you?

i'm fine thanks how are you two doing?

everything is fine here, so you needed to talk to me about something?

yeah.. euh... about that...

i see you not alone.

no give me a sec i really need to talk to you. ( Will walked further away from paul an d derrick so that he could talk free to ej without anyone to over hear them )

so what do wanna talk about william?

uh let's say that i need some information about someone that is irritating me so that i can get ride of him.

oh i see tell me the name and i find everything there is to now about that person.

thomas kain, i really want him out of my life told Will angrily.

i will look up everything about him but william i want you to promise me that you won't do anything reckless.

i promise ej you know me beter than that don't you?

that's just the reason i'm worried about but does jackson knows about this?

euh not really he knows who he is because they have met each other but he doesn't know the problems i have with this guy or why.

i think it's beter to talk to your husband William.

i don't think that's a good idea you know he has a greek temper right?

yeah so do you but i hold you to your promise that you won't do anything.

i know and i won't.

okay i'll look into it and let you know later everything i found out.

thanks ej

your welcome william.

they both ended the call and Will walked back towards derrick an paul.

* * *

i'm sorry about that guys told Will.

no problem said derrick .

Will you don't look so fine why don't you go home and get some rest looks like you need it said paul.

your right, i guess i see you later guys told Will.

Will left the horton town square and went home to get some rest.

* * *

where do you think that call was about paul asked derrick.

i don't know i sure hope that Will isn't going to do something stupid replied paul.

i think you are worrying too much, what do you think Will could possibly do that would make the situation even worse asked derrick.

euh i don't know let me thing maybe take matters in his own hands told paul.

how Will is not a violent person so i don't think he would do anything that stupid? replied derrick.

Will maybe not but who is his step-dad? asked paul

EJ dimera why? oh i see what you mean said derrick

yeah and that's what i'm affraid of, if Will and ej working together in this, thats not a good sign at all told paul.

we don't know for sure that was ej on the phone so maybe everything will be okay told derrick.

i hope you're right but i don't have a good feeling about this at all answered paul.

* * *

 _ **okay guys this was it for now i hope you like it**_

 _ **i really like to know your opinions about my stories because to be honest i'm a little stuck and i would like to know if you would want to see more of this or not otherwise i think i'm gonna end this story and maybe put my focus on some thing else so please let me know.**_

 _ **review :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**previous chapter**_

 _how Will is not a violent person so I don't think he would do anything that stupid replied derrick._

 _Will maybe not but who is his step-dad? asked paul_

 _EJ dimer why? oh, I see what you mean said derrick, yeah and that's what I'm afraid of if Will and EJ working together that's not a good sign at all told paul._

 _we don't know for sure that was EJ on the phone so maybe everything will be okay told derrick._

 _I hope you're right but I don't have a good feeling about this at all answered paul._

* * *

Will was gone for a week for a business trip to Chicago.

Sonny used this time with Will away to make a plan to get Thomas Kain out of Salem, because sonny had definitely enough of the fact that Thomas wanted to come between them and then there is still the fact that he was sort of harassing Will.

Victor and sonny had worked out a plan to get Thomas out of town and sonny really hoped that his uncle Vic would succeed with this plan before Will would come back home.

* * *

Will walked inside club TBD and spotted sonny immediately behind the counter and smiled when he saw his husband back after been separated for a whole week and not to forget that the week before that Will had was sick and they held off from each other, the longer Will look at sonny the more he came aroused of thinking in that way of his husband.

Will's thoughts were interrupted by sonny voice calling him.

hey, babe, I missed you so much and I'm really happy that you ar back home mister, while he stepped away from the counter towards his gorgeous as a fucking husband.

I missed you too hun smiled Will and not long after that their lips met in a kiss it was light and sweet but not what either of them wanted or needed, sonny stepped back and held his hand out towards Will.

let's go to our office so we can talk in private babe.

Will gladly take sonny's hand while sonny told the other employees to cover the counter while he was gone.

one inside the office sonny closed and locked the door, and walked back to Will and pulled him back in his arms.

sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist and looked in his eyes, god I really missed you, you have no idea how much babe.

I think I do hun because I feel the same way, but put those lips of yours to a better use and kiss me.

I like it when you're bossy babe and with that said sonny blanketed Will's lips with his own.

trip teased the seam of Will's lips encouraging them to open for him, what was not that hard because Will opened up immediately when he felt sonny's tongue against his lips, business moaned into the kiss when he felt Will open his mouth for him, sweeping his tongue inside he stroked Will's tongue with his own, exploring every corner, he backed off for a minute nibbling on his lips before he kissed along Will's jawline towards his neck, while maneuvering his hands between their bodies, his fingers were working the buttons lose on his husband's shirt, finally having them all free he brushed the material off of Will's arms to let it fall on the floor.

finally breaking the kiss on Will's neck he kissed back his way to Will's cheek and then towards his ear where he let his tongue explore the shell of his husband's ear, flicking over the earlobe before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Will groan at the sensations that were running trough his veins, feeling his knees go weak with wanting...more, sonny's hands were buried in the pockets of Will's jeans kneading his ass, then he felt sonny bring their bodies closer and ground their hips together.

causing Will to let out a muffled moan.

Sonny smiles, he loved the way his husband reacted to his body and touches and especially the fact that only he was the one that ever had made Will feel this way aroused his even more.

sonny Will say breathlessly, I'm...you need...ummmmm...Will panted, his body was betraying him.

god...Will whined when he felt sonny's tongue trailing over his collar bone.

I have only so much willpower you need to stop right now or we are going to end up at the desk panted Will.

sonny took the control back over and kissed Will his neck towards his pulse point and bit down on it, that did the trick and pushed Will over, their clothes disappeared in a flash they were both naked and indeed they ended up on the desk in the office with Will on his back and sonny blanked above Will.

babe, I missed you so much that it hurts whispered sonny between the kisses.

me too sonny two weeks is way too long, I need you like right now, I'm about to burst panted Will.

heard hearing that sonny worked faster because he felt the same way as his beautiful husband after sonny was done with preparing his husband, he joined Will, and with one firm quick swift he was inside Will they groaned from pleasure in unison.

Once sonny was inside Will he stilled for a moment so that Will could get used to having him inside and at te same time he hoped that he could control his hormones a little bit at the same time, no matter how much they wanted each other there was never pain allowed in making love with Will, the greatest pleasure was the way he could make will feel to sonny that was something that he had found out at the beginning of their relationship that among with other things.

after a few seconds, Will spoke up.

for the love of god please move you are driving me crazy panted Will.

With pleasure babe, sonny didn't need to be told that twice, he pulled out until just the head was inside only to slowly slide back inside all the way.

oh god, sonny, I love you so much whispered Will.

I love you too babe told I before he lashed his lips onto Will's neck he wanted no needed to mark his husband again.

Will throw his head back in pleasure and gave sonny more room to mark him, Will knew that sonny was possessive towards him but Will didn't mind a bit and to be honest it was a serious turn on for Will.

Sonny shifted a bit while he was thrusting inside so that he would hit that sweet spot that made see his husband stars he wanted do drive Will crazy with need.

I cry out loud when he finally hits that spot, over and over again, I'm so lost in the pleasure and passion and I'm starting to babble broken sonny gets the hint.

Me too babe and with that, he move's harder and faster.

When I come undone the last thing that I see are his stormy dark eyes before my eyelids flutter shut, the impact of my release running to my body hard and fast, sonny groans above me as he comes at the same time like me, collapsing on top of me, we are both fully sated and utterly spend.

My hand is naturally in his hair, stroking trough his the incredible locks, enjoying the feel of it between my fingers, while his hand's are roaming on my chest.

As our breathing settles into a normal rhythm again sonny spoke up.

that is apparently what you get when you go without making love with you sexy as a fucking husband smiled sonny.

maybe we could do it that way more often then? sneakered Will.

uh..No, definitely not babe, they both laughed at that prediction.

once they both were cleaned up ant had their clothes back one they started talking.

how where the things when is was gone on the business trip here son?

everything went fine, as fine as they can go here in Salem, of course, told sonny.

Sonny when are you done here at the club?

I have the afternoon shift so I need to be here tree more hours than I'm all yours babe smiled sonny.

Good to know smiled Will I need to run some errands before I head home told Will.

really what kind of errands babe?

nothing important honey, I see you at home smiled Will.

they kissed each other goodbye and Will left club TBD and went towards the Dimera mansion to see EJ.

* * *

Once at the Dimera mansion Chad opened the door while Will stepped inside he asked Chad if he knew where EJ was.

I think he is in the office buddy, I'm going to look and get him for you why don't you go inside the living room while I go and get EJ for you told Chad.

when Chad left to go and find EJ Will went in the living room and sat down on the couch, I really hope that he found something out about Thomas that could help us to get rid of Thomas thought Will.

Will his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call his name he looked up and saw it was EJ?

Hello William how are you doing?

I'm fine EJ, did you find anything out that could help us to get rid of Thomas asked Will.

I thought that that's would be the reason that you are here William.

Please tell me that you found something EJ.

Yes I did but it might be complicated William

What do you mean it's not that he is the son of a mafia boss joked Will.

EJ his face changed instantly after the comment that Will made.

Please tell me that this isn't true EJ

I'm sorry William I wish I could that's the reason that why he thinks that he can get whatever he wants to told EJ.

I don't think so, I'm not a play thing that's one and second I'm married to a Kiriakis told Will.

That brings us to the solution William, as much as I hate to tell you this but I think we need Victor to handle this situation told EJ.

Uh, no because if we do that than sonny will find out and the situations is worse enough as it is told, Will.

William, we might have no other choice because if we can't do it the legal way then we need to make sure that we don't leave any evidence told EJ

Really I don't like this at all I feel like I'm trapped told Will.

I think it's time that you tell everything to your husband William and then we go to Victor with all this told EJ

I really don't know EJ said, Will.

What else are you going to do William?

I don't know I think I'm going to let all of this for what it is right now and rethink the situation, that's what I'm going to do told Will.

Okay but William please don't do anything stupid told EJ

Like what? asked Will

Like making a bad situation even worse replied EJ

And how is that even possible I'm dealing with the son of a mafia boss I don't see how anything could make that even worse told Will.

I don't know maybe by going after him yourself and I know that you have it in you, you did something in the past like that, does that make any bells ringing? asked EJ

God are you for real now? what happened with Nick was not even close to this and I have learned my lesson, I'm not going to do anything like that told Will.

Good just to make sure you are like a son to me William I don't want anything to happen to you said EJ

Thanks, I know that EJ, I'm Going home and I'll give you a call when I know what to do with the situation said, Will.

Good choice William, take care and if you need anything let me know told EJ.

they hugged each other and Will left the Dimera mansion towards the Horton town square before he headed home.

* * *

Sonny was done earlier at the club than he thought and went to the Kiriakis mansion to talk to his uncle.

Hey uncle Vic how is the plan going to get Thomas kain out of my way? asked Sonny

We might have a problem sonny look at the papers yourself and you will see what I mean told Victor.

Sonny took the papers and was surprised by what he saw.

Are you freaking kidding me right now asked Sonny.

No, oh and something else we are not the only once who have this information replied Victor.

Huh? what do you mean someone else has this information asked Sonny.

Come on sonny think good about the situation who is able to get the same information as me and in no time said, Victor.

The Dimera's but who? and Why? said, sonny

sonny looked at Victor and suddenly everything clicked together the weird calls that Will had the errands that he needed to do.

EJ and Will are working together to get Thomas out of the way just like we are doing said sonny simple.

That would be a good guess, but what I want to know is why neither of you is talking to each other about this? asked Victor.

We want to protect each other, but anyways I'm going to talk to Will because EJ and Will together on a situation like this is not the best combination told Sonny

You're right about that but with the connections that I have and the connections that EJ has we can together pull a stop at this nonsense, I think it's about time that we learn to Thomas kain not to mess with the Kiriakis and Dimera family told Victor.

Thank you, uncle Vic do you mind if I say here a bit longer and read everything trough before I go home? asked sonny.

No not at all and I could use the company replied Victor.

* * *

After his short visit with Gabi and Arianna will was on his way home, maybe I'll just stop for a cup of coffee at the Horton town Square before I head home thought, Will.

* * *

 _ **Okay, guys, this is it, for now, I hope you like the chapter**_

 _ **let me know what you are thinking and please**_

 _ **review :-)**_


End file.
